Mi Destino
by WOKELAND
Summary: El esta aqui... o deberia decir... Yo estoy aqui.
1. Chapter 1

_—Este es el comienzo de..._

_—Sí, así es..._

_—¿Crees que es sabio que vaya solo?_

_—Ufufufufufu ... él estará bien... solo deja__ que se divierta un poco ..._

* * *

Las cosas no se veían bien; Específicamente desde en el punto de vista de Oscar.

Todo comenzó cuando él, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Qrow, Jaune, Nora y Ren llegaron a la Academia Haven para reunirse con el Director de dicha academia; el Profesor Lionheart. Debían discutir los planes para rescatar a la Doncella de Primavera de la tribu Branwen.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, Oscar se sintió ... nervioso. Ozpin, el alma que se fusionó con él no hace mucho tiempo, le dijo que algo estaba mal. Que algo no estaba bien. Cuando Lionheart llamó para reunirse con él, el director parecía estar tranquilo ... demasiado tranquilo. Ozpin nunca recordó haber escuchado a su viejo amigo con esa actitud. Lionheart siempre sonaba nervioso cada vez que sucedía algo malo, o se sentía emocionado cada vez que sucedía algo bueno. Entonces, al escuchar al león faunus en tal estado, significaba que algo más estaba sucediendo.

Y tenía razón.

Cuando Oscar y sus amigos se encontraron con el Director de Haven, todo se fue cuesta abajo desde allí.

Raven Branwen, la hermana de Qrow, estaba allí con Lionheart. Con ella vinieron las personas que fueron responsables de la Caída de Beacon hace unos meses y las subordinadas de Salem: Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai y Mercury Black. Junto con ellos había una mujer llamada Vernal; que era más probable de la tribu de Raven.

Aunque eso fue solo el comienzo. Por las puertas, entró otro de los subordinados de Salem; Hazel. El hombre mencionó que los del Colmillo Blanco estaban afuera, y que los cargos fueron colocados en toda la academia.

Oscar y sus amigos estaban rodeados; sin salida Todos cayeron en al trampa directamente de los villanos.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, el profesor Lionheart estaba trabajando con Salem.

Con opciones limitadas, los héroes eligieron lo único para lo que fueron entrenados:

Ellos se defendieron.

Pero lamentablemente, no fue fácil.

Jaune fue rápidamente diezmado por Cinder.

Ruby desató sus poderes de ojos plateados, pero con poco efecto.

Weiss fue empalado por una lanza formada y lanzada por Cinder.

Cuando esto último sucede, es cuando las cosas empeoraron...

La identidad de Ozpin fue revelada a los que no sabían, incluyendo a Hazel. El hombre grande y musculoso se enfureció de inmediato por esta repentina revelación. Con esto condujo a donde Oscar estaba en este momento ... o más particularmente donde estaba 'Ozpin' en este momento.

Ahora, Oscar estaba observando desde su mente, mientras el ex director de Beacon y Ren se encontraban en medio de la lucha contra Hazel. Antes estaba luchando contra él, pero, sabiendo que Hazel era demasiado fuerte para él, Ozpin tomó el control del cuerpo de Oscar. Qrow también estaba luchando contra Hazel antes, pero fue derribado en una pared no hace mucho tiempo.

A su izquierda, Ruby y Yang luchaban continuamente contra Emerald y Mercury.

Mientras que a su derecha, Nora y Jaune intentaban desesperadamente mantener a Weiss vivo y estable.

También estaba el hecho de que Cinder, Raven y Vernal habían entrado en la bóveda de Haven; donde se guardaba la Reliquia del Conocimiento.

Como se dijo antes, las cosas NO se veían bien. En el fondo, Oscar sabía que estaban luchando una batalla perdida. Con la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento, sería pronto antes de que todos los amigos, incluido él, fueran derribados por las fuerzas de Salem.

Normalmente, Oscar tendría miedo en este momento; miedo de que lo maten. Pero, con la manifestación del alma de Ozpin dentro de él, y el entrenamiento que había hecho antes de todo esto, el granjero se sintió extrañamente valiente y animado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus instintos de supervivencia eran excesivos, incluso si Ozpin estaba controlando su cuerpo.

Oscar no quería darse por vencido, y lo suficientemente justo, ese sentimiento era ... bueno. Él admitiría que era una locura que él fuera parte de esto. Pero, ¿qué opción tenía? No esperaba que nada de esto sucediera hasta hace un par de meses. Con el conocimiento y los nuevos recuerdos que Ozpin le dio, Oscar aceptó lentamente la locura.

Aun así, Oscar todavía estaba en medio de una batalla perdida. Si hubiera algo, _algo_ en absoluto, para cambiar el rumbo del destino de la Academia Haven , entonces él y sus amigos lo tomarían con gusto.

Pero no era algo que ellos, o cualquiera, esperaran que llegara.

_FRWROOMPH!_

De repente, mientras todos continuaban sus luchas de perspectiva, una grieta muy grande, de color azul oscuro apareció dentro de la habitación.

Milagrosamente, tanto los héroes como los villanos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia la grieta oscura, incluso Jaune; quien recientemente abrió su Semblance y ahora estaba curando a Weiss.

—...¿Que efue eso?—Qrow pregunto vacilantemente, mientras trataba de levantarse. Luego miró a Hazel y añadió sarcásticamente: —¿Es esto lo que está haciendo 'Su Reina'?

Hazel no respondió, mientras estrechaba sus ojos en la grieta. Él, como muchos otros subordinados de Salem, han conocido a la Reina Grimm durante mucho tiempo. A lo largo de todo esto, Hazel había visto a Salem hacer muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales alguna vez pensó que eran imposibles de lograr.

Esta ruptura no era una de esas hazañas.

Junto a él, "Ozpin" miró la grieta con profunda preocupación. El ex director había vivido durante un _muy_ largo tiempo en el Remanente. Había presenciado y hecho muchas cosas sobrenaturales durante cientos de años. La grieta que estaba viendo en este momento no lo sorprendió. Pero, como se dijo antes, era preocupante.

"O_zpin ... ¿qué está pasando?_"Dijo Oscar en su estado mental.

'Ozpin' estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, antes de murmurar: "Yo ... no sé"

A un lado, Ruby, Yang, Mercury y Emerald se preguntaban de dónde venía la grieta; mientras que cada dúo se vigilaba mutuamente, ya que todos estaban abiertos para ser golpeados.

_"Esto definitivamente no es algo hecho por mi madre"_pensó Yang, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella sabía que su madre, Raven, todavía estaba en la Bóveda. No había manera de que su madre desperdiciara su apariencia solo para volver al nivel del suelo. "_Además, el color que usa para sus portales no es el azul."_

Mientras Yang sospechaba de quién formaría esta ruptura, su media hermana menor, Ruby, se mostró escéptica. Aparte del hecho de que los chicos malos estaban tratando de obtener la Reliquia antes de que lo hicieran sus amigos, la chica de ojos plateados no sabía qué estaba pasando. Básicamente, ella estaba en una pérdida.

—Bueno, esto es inesperado.—dijo Mercury, su tono mostraba una ligera molestia. Esmeralda miró a su compañero por un momento, antes de mirar hacia atrás a la grieta. A diferencia de Mercurio, Emerald tenía curiosidad. Similar a lo que Hazel estaba pensando, el ladrón no podía recordar que algo como esto apareciera de la nada; además de la apariencia de Raven, por supuesto. Ella se preguntó ... ¿quién hizo esto?

Por encima de la entrada de la Bóveda, Lionheart solo podía mirar cobardemente el oscuro abismo que era desde la grieta. El aura que estaba implementando envió escalofríos por su espina. Fue poco tiempo después de que él hizo su lealtad a Salem, y durante ese tiempo había visto muchas cosas aterradoras que la mujer podía hacer. Solo podía adivinar que esta era otra de esas cosas.

Justo al lado de la entrada de la Bóveda, Nora y Jaune se preguntaban lo mismo que pensaban los demás adolescentes.

Sorprendentemente, Nora estaba un poco perturbada por esta entrada inesperada. Como todos los demás, ella no sabía quién lo hizo o de dónde venía. Pero ella se sentía insegura de lo que realmente era la grieta. Luego miró a Ren, que la estaba mirando a ella. Ella notó que él también estaba un poco perturbado por eso. Por un momento, ambos asintieron en comprensión.

Jaune era el mismo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos los demás, también estaba en conflicto. Estaba en medio de curar a su amigo cuando esta brecha apareció bruscamente. "_¡Es como si todo estuviera sucediendo al mismo tiempo!"_pensó, ahora sintiéndose un poco frenético.

—J-Jaune

El chico rápidamente miró hacia abajo y notó que Weiss se estaba despertando lentamente. —¡Weiss!—Jaune gritó, su tono se llenó de alivio y felicidad. Nora, cerca, también notó lo que estaba pasando y sonrió.

—Jaune ... ¿Qué está pasando?—Weiss preguntó, su voz apenas perceptible.

—Te atraveso una lanza. Te estoy curando en este momento, ... pero algo está pasando.–explicó Jaune, mientras miraba hacia atrás en la grieta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Weiss preguntó de nuevo.

Pero antes de que Jaune pudiera responder, repentinamente se oyeron pasos fuertes dentro de la grieta. Todos se levantaron rápidamente, ya que ahora se veía una silueta de una figura muy grande saliendo de la grieta.

Esto envio escalofríos en las espinas de todos, incluido Weiss.

Era un ser masculino muy alto; mucho más alto que Hazel. Su piel tenía un color violeta violáceo y las pupilas de sus ojos eran de un tono negro oscuro; con un pequeño tinte de un brillo azul alrededor de los bordes de sus ojos. Por todo su cuerpo, había un traje completo de armadura de color negro dorado; con la adición de un casco dorado con una forma simétrica y tirantes de brazo de color negro dorado.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el atuendo del ser masculino. Pero lo que fue la característica más interesante vino desde dentro de su mano izquierda.

En su mano izquierda, era un guante de oro. En su guantelete estaban, lo que parecían, seis piedras brillantes de colores incrustadas en su interior.

En su pulgar, era una piedra verde.

En su dedo índice, era una piedra morada.

En su dedo medio, era una piedra azul.

En su dedo anular, había una piedra roja.

En su dedo meñique, era una piedra naranja.

Y en el dorso de su palma, había una piedra amarilla.

Mientras todos estaban asombrados por la apariencia del ser, también notaron que la grieta azul comenzó a colapsar sobre sí misma y desapareció en breve.

El silencio ahora llenaba la habitación, permitiendo así que todos tuvieran algo de tiempo para recopilar sus pensamientos.

Básicamente todos se preguntaban ahora quién era este ser masculino. No parecía humano, ni un fauno, o ciertamente no era un Grimm. Entonces, este ser era un misterio para ellos.

Sin embargo, había una persona que tenía más puntos de vista que los demás.

Cuando 'Ozpin' notó las seis piedras incrustadas en el guante del ser, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó rápidamente de él:

Temor.

El poder que el alma inmortal maldita sentía desde dentro de las piedras estaba más allá de lo que había imaginado. Las piedras eran incluso más poderosas que la propia Salem ...

_"¿Cómo diablos este tipo esto capaz de controlar un poder tan inimaginable?"_Penso 'Ozpin' totalmente aterrado.

—¿_O-Ozpin ...?—_Dijo Oscar, con voz temblorosa. Con un alma inmortal fusionada dentro de su cuerpo, él también puede sentir el poder infinito desde el interior de las seis piedras. 'Ozpin' no respondió, sin saber que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Mientras todos se preguntaban qué y quién era este ser, el ser mismo estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Antes de entrar en esta habitación a través de la grieta, que solo él había creado con la Piedra Espacial, el ser estaba en un lugar lejano. Nadie en este planeta sabía de dónde venía; Lo que no le importaba en absoluto.

Se dio cuenta de las miradas que la gente en la habitación le estaba dando. Ninguno de ellos lo desconcierto. Siempre recordaba haber tenido estas reacciones de vez en cuando. Casi se sentía ... natural para él.

Pero hubo una cosa que hizo aumentar el interés del ser.

Se dio cuenta de que una de las personas, una chica de cabello blanco, yacía en el suelo. Miró de cerca y descubrió que había un punto suficientemente grande de rojo empapado en el torso de su atuendo. También estaba la mirada en su cara. Oye los ojos arrugados y sus labios estaban abajo.

El se veía ... molesto.

El Titán Loco frunció el ceño.

Pero no de pena ni de decepción.

Sino de tristeza.

Luego sus labios tiemblan momentáneamente. Se recordó a sí mismo que no era el momento para sentirse emocional.

No...

Thanos tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—¿Dónde está la reliquia?—El Titán Loco empezo a los cazadores y cazadoras.

Su voz profunda, tranquila y exigente, una vez más, envió escalofríos por las espinas de todos; especialmente Lionheart's. Sin embargo, su declaración audaz puso a la guardia de todos aún más arriba; A medida que todos aprietan sus armas ... o sus puños ...

—¿Estás trabajando para Salem?—Qrow le preguntó de nuevo, ya que finalmente se levantó del suelo. Él creía que el gran ser no era parte del círculo íntimo de la Reina Grimm. Pero, no estuvo de más preguntar.

Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron de cómo el Titán Loco conocía una parte muy secreta de la historia del Remanente; especialmente que fueron la fuente que mantuvo al mundo entero en orden.

Para alguien que también ha vivido durante cientos de años, fue simple. Con el conocimiento de que fue dado durante toda su vida, especialmente ahora en este momento de la edad, Thanos estaba bastante intrigado por la historia de este planeta.

Las guerras entre la humanidad, las faunos y los grimm ...

Las creaciones de seres sobrenaturales y artefactos que ahora se cuentan como cuentos de hadas ...

Incluso, los propios hermanos ...

Y una de sus creaciones estaba a pocos metros de distancia ...

—Salem ...— Thanos gritó, y luego dijo: —Así que esa es la que lidera a los Grimm ... Qué interesante.

—Bueno, cuando la pones de esa manera, es una buena descripción rara—respondió Qrow. Luego preguntó: ¿Ahora, estás trabajando para Salem o no?

El Titán Loco permanece tranquilo por el arrebato del viejo cuervo polvoriento. Esta no era la primera vez que le gritaban; O forzado, o exigido, o incluso traicionado. Sin embargo, él siempre respondía.

—No trabajo para nadie, sino para mí mismo.—respondió finalmente Thanos.

—¿Entonces, quién eres?—Hazel habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al igual que Qrow, estaba bastante seguro de que el alienígena no era parte del círculo íntimo de su gracia; por ejemplo, nunca recordó que el Titán Loco estuviera en una de sus reuniones.

Fue entonces cuando Thanos frunció el ceño ligeramente, esta vez de decepción. —Parece que no soy muy conocido en esta parte del universo ... Puedes llamarme ... Thanos.—se presentó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos una vez más.

_"E-EL ES UN EXTRATERRESTE"_Gritó Ruby mentalmente. Normalmente, ella lo encontraría muy genial.. Desde su viaje a Haven, Ruby Rose y el resto del Equipo RNJR han experimentado muchas cosas extrañas, especialmente cuando su tío les contó sobre las Doncellas y las Reliquias. Sin embargo, en estos días, cada vez que se enteraba de algo tan poderoso como los cuentos de hadas que una vez le contaron, Ruby no tomaría este tipo de secretos tan a la ligera como antes.

Puede decirse también para el resto de los Cazadores y Cazadoras adolescentes. Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Mercury, Emerald y Oscar estaban completamente asombrados por este hecho increíble. ¡Pensar que una persona de fuera de este mundo pondría un pie en Remnant y, por lo tanto, también sabría sobre los secretos del planeta! ¡Era literalmente una locura para ellos!

Weiss también se habría sorprendido. Pero, ella todavía no se sentía bien.

Hazel, Qrow, 'Ozpin' y, sorprendentemente, Lionheart, sin embargo, se sorprendieron un poco. Eran todo tipo de uso para estos extraños incidentes a lo largo de sus medios de vida.

—Bien, ... Thanos. Si no estás trabajando para Salem, entonces, ¿cómo sabes acerca de las Reliquias?—'Ozpin' da un paso adelante; Quien finalmente se calmó y se recompuso.

Thanos miró hacia el niño, o mas bien, Oscar y notó algo muy extraño en él. Su personalidad se sentía madura ... y sabia; algo que él sabía que era muy desconocido para un niño a su edad.

El Titán Loco era sospechoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thanos utilizó una porción muy pequeña del poder de la Gema Mente; permitiéndole entrar en la mente del niño sin ser detectado. Mientras lo hacía, la piedra amarilla, que estaba en el dorso de su palma, comenzó a brillar intensamente.

El Titán Loco descubrió rápidamente que algo no estaba bien con el chico ... pero también que era familiar. Notó que, dentro de la mente de Oscar, había otra fuente de energía. La diferencia entre el Aura de Oscar y el no identificable era demasiado grande para que él creyera que eran uno en el mismo.

Y así, Thanos profundiza más.

El Titán Loco cambió de la Piedra de la Mente a la Piedra del Alma; resultando así el brillo de la piedra amarilla para brillar y el brillo de la piedra naranja para iluminar. Con la piedra del alma, Thanos tenía la capacidad de mirar dentro del alma. Y ciertamente, lo que encontró no fue una, sino dos almas dentro del niño ...

_"Así que ahí es donde estás. Debes haber reencarnado."_ Thanos.

Mientras estaba buscando, alguien notó los efectos dentro de su guante. Yang Xiao Long había notado los efectos brillantes de dos de las Piedras Infinitas; haciéndola así curiosa. —¿Qué está haciendo?—murmuró en silencio. Ella, como todos los demás, desconocía las habilidades que había realizado el Infinity Gauntlet. Pero solo el brillo que las piedras estaban posponiendo, estaba haciendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda.

—Bueno...—dijo 'Ozpin', lentamente impaciente.

Finalmente, Thanos le dio al ex director su respuesta, y lo que dijo una vez más sorprendió a todos:

—No eres el único maldito con el conocimiento, Ozpin ... O debería decir ... _Ozma._

Las miradas en sus caras dieron al Titán Loco el tiempo suficiente para hacer su primer movimiento.

Con solo un apretón de su puño, la Piedra Espacial se activa en su guante. Él balancea su puño hasta el suelo; creando una enorme onda de choque.

* * *

*shock *

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Probablemente Hazel rompiendo a ese chico en pedazos".

—Esperemos que no destruya este lugar mientras estamos en ello".

—Todo estará bien. Él nunca nos hará eso a nosotros".

* * *

Todos fueron instantáneamente enviados hacia atrás y se estrellaron contra las paredes de la habitación. Todos, excepto uno.

Thanos notó que Hazel todavía estaba de pie; teniendo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie, pero también notó que Hazel estaba aturdido por los efectos de la Gema del Espacio. Con rápidos reflejos, el Titán enojado cambió a su Piedra de poder y le lanzó su guante. Mientras lo hacía, un rayo púrpura brillante brotó de la Piedra de poder. Hazel apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que el rayo púrpura venía directamente hacia él.

Pero era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo.

La rayo púrpura hizo un golpe directo en el pecho del hombre grande; Enviándolo directo a través de un pilar detrás. Ya puede sentir la energía cruda que proviene de la Piedra de poder antes de que toque el suelo. Fue tremendo ... y muy doloroso. Jamás pensó que Hazel que sentiría dolor con su semblanza. Pero aún así, lo hizo ... y no le gustó ni un poco. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse.

Thanos desactiva el poder de su gema y se pone de pie lentamente. Mira alrededor de la habitación para admirar su trabajo.

Todos los héroes, villanos, jóvenes y viejos quedaron incapacitados en unos pocos segundos. Con un poco de ayuda de la piedra del alma, una vez más, puede sentir sus auras todavía activas; así que él sabía que no estaban gravemente heridos. No era su mejor opción dejar a las personas con vida, pero no obstante, en este momento era apropiado. Realmente no los veía como una amenaza ... todavía.

—Puede que se estén preguntando, "¿Cómo lo conozco?"—Empezo con la duda Thanos mientras se giraba y se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Oscar. —¿No es obvio? He vivido tanto tiempo como usted; mucho más, de hecho. He observado el nacimiento de su mundo desde la roca espacial más pequeña que entró en este sistema solar. He visto a los Hermanos crear los mismos factores que existen hasta el momento: Humanos, Faunos, Polvo e incluso Grimms ... bueno, en realidad nunca los conocí. Pero, se muy bien y conozco la maldición que te impusieron, destinada a reducir la fuerza que conduce a los horrores de este mundo. Sin embargo, ... una y otra vez, tú sigues fallando ... mueres ... y te reencarnas.

El Titán Loco se detuvo por un momento, ya que acababa de alcanzar el cuerpo de Oscar. Él mira al niño y frunce el ceño, insatisfecho. Puede haber dicho esto antes, pero la situación en la que sabía que estaba el alma inmortal lo hizo con tanta precisión: —Sé lo que es perder. Sentir tan desesperadamente que tienes razón; sin embargo, falla/, sin embargo. Es aterrador; convierte las piernas en gelatina. Te pregunto con qué fin. Temedlo. Huye de él. Llega el destino; de todos modos.— Luego se detuvo de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que el significado al final de su declaración no tenía mucho sentido. Entonces, esta vez, decidió cambiar las cosas un poco. Continuó mirando su guante: —Hay veces en que el destino no siempre gira en torno a la muerte. No ... Hay veces en que el destino gira en torno a lograr tus objetivos. Igual que el tuyo; tuve ese destino durante mucho tiempo. Tristemente...—Thanos aparta la vista de su guante y mira hacia el chico. —... no todos pueden alcanzar su destino. Claramente eres uno de ellos ".

— _... ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo alcanzar mi destino?—_Dijo de repente 'Ozpin'; Su voz sorprendentemente audible para el Titán Loco.

—En caso de que estés librando una guerra que no puedes ganar".—respondió Thanos claramente.

—J-Jaune ... ¿tu..tu.. todavía estás ahí?

El Titán Loco giró a su izquierda y notó que una persona todavía estaba despierta. La chica con el pelo largo y blanco todavía yacía en el suelo; apenas consciente del dolor por el que todavía estaba pasando. Anteriormente, antes de tomar acción sobre el resto de las personas en la habitación, Thanos notó que la niña tenía un escudo blanco acuático alrededor de su cuerpo. También se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabello rubio tenía las manos sobre su herida. Desde su aguda vista, había visto cómo la sangre de la herida retrocedía lentamente.

Thanos se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba curando su herida.

Pero ahora el no estaba allí para ayudarla, y podía ver la herida de la niña volver a su estado original; La sangre se extiende una vez más.

Una pequeña sombra proyectada sobre los ojos del Titán Loco, mientras su ceño se llenaba de negligencia. Nunca quiso que la chica sufriera más. Desde la primera mirada en sus ojos, Thanos pudo decir que ya había pasado lo suficiente. Pero también sabía que el tormento no era solo por lo que ella pasó por aquí; Ella también había experimentado algo similar durante mucho tiempo. Aunque el Titán Loco no sabe exactamente lo que la niña había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, Thanos sabía que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara.

Fue entonces cuando hizo su elección.

El Titán Loco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la chica de abajo.

—_¿_Q-Que _estás haciendo?—_Gritó 'Ozpin', pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Como Thanos, el alma inmortal estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Weiss. Había presenciado el dolor y la agonía que ella sufrió cuando Cinder empaló a la antigua heredera. Antes tenía la esperanza de que Jaune la curara. Ahora que fue incapacitado, esa preocupación volvió a él.

Pero, a diferencia de Thanos, el alma inmortal estaba muy preocupada por lo que sucedería a continuación. —¡_Por favor, no la lastimes! ¿¡No puedes ver que ella ya ha pasado lo suficiente!—_Gritó Ozpin.

—Lo sé.—respondió instantáneamente Thanos en un tono sorprendentemente sombrío.

'Ozpin' se sorprendió un poco al escuchar al Titan Loco hablar de esta manera. Fue solo por un corto tiempo, pero cada vez que el director escuchaba la voz de Thanos, siempre era una mezcla de calma, exigencia, sabiduría y un poco siniestro; muy parecido a cómo recordaba que Salem solía hablar asi. Ahora, estaba lleno de tristeza.

Se preguntó ... ¿por qué?

Antes de que pudiera teorizar su respuesta, el alma inmortal había notado que el Titán Loco se arrodillaba frente a Weiss.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña?— Thanos la llamó. Weiss apenas podía escuchar lo que el Titán Loco estaba diciendo, y ella apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, su audición y su visión se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente; por lo que es muy difícil para ella hablar o moverse ...

—Yo ... no puedo ... sentir ... mis manos.—susurró con voz ronca.

Su tono alarmante hizo que el Titán Loco frunciera aún más el ceño. Sabía que la chica estaba desesperada por seguir viva. Pero a pesar de esto, Thanos notó que la condición dentro de su cuerpo estaba empeorando significativamente; su piel muy pálida y la sangre se extendía lentamente por su estómago. Sabía que tenía que hacer un movimiento en este momento, o de lo contrario ... ella no iba a hacerlo.

Sin segundos de sobra, el Titan se puso a trabajar. Moviendo su guante hasta la herida de Weiss, Thanos activó la Gema del Tiempo; La piedra verde en su pulgar brillando en efecto. En unos segundos, la sangre que se filtró regresó a la herida de la niña, su piel se iluminó de nuevo a su color original, y luego la herida se cerró.

A lo largo de todo esto, Weiss sintió instantáneamente un hormigueo ardiente y burbujeante en su pecho. La sensación era tan intensa, que la hizo querer gritar de dolor. Pero extrañamente, eso no sucedió. En cambio, el sentimiento intenso era lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarla a un profundo sueño. No como un estado comatoso; pero la intensidad fue suficiente para que ella se desmayara ...

Thanos desactiva la Gema del Tiempo, notando que la herida de la niña finalmente se curó, y mira al niño ahora dormido. Su rostro solo fue suficiente para hacer que los labios del Titán Loco se curvaran momentáneamente. —Descansa ahora, niña. Tu lucha aquí ha terminado¿

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso?—_'Ozpin' de repente gritó. Cuando el ex director vio lo que Thanos había hecho, estaba ... confundido. Al principio, pensó que iba a matar a Weiss. Pero en cambio, Thanos la salvó. 'Ozpin' podría sentir fácilmente la oscura atmósfera nihilista que rodea el cuerpo del extraterrestre grande. Así que verlo curar la herida de Weiss, después de que noqueaba a todos en la habitación, fue un poco extraño para él.

El Titán Loco mira a la chica inconsciente y luego se levanta. Honestamente quería decirle por qué la salvó. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, los viejos recuerdos reaparecieron en su mente; Haciendo que el Titán Loco frunza el ceño con culpa. Lentamente mira hacia atrás con su infinito Guantelete del Infinito, a medida que resurgen más recuerdos más profundos.

_Pequeña..._

Thanos exhala por la nariz.

Él mira lejos de su guante y, en vez de mirar a 'Ozpin', mira el gran agujero que se abre cerca del balcón. Había sentido, por un tiempo, dos auras más ubicadas muy por debajo del nivel del suelo; mucho, _mucho_ más fuerte que los de aquí arriba. También había sentido un tercer Aura, pero recientemente, se había agotado rápidamente. Fácilmente podía decir que algo extraño estaba sucediendo allí. Pero, también notó que las dos Auras activas tenían una fuente de energía que le era muy familiar.

Casi lo hizo sonreír con emoción. No porque quisiera luchar contra ellos, sino porque sabía que eran la "clave" que abriría el camino hacia el antiguo artefacto por el que originalmente estaba aquí.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, Thanos se dirigió hacia el borde y saltó a través de la entrada a la Bóveda.

Y así, el silencio llenó la habitación una vez más.

* * *

Raven Branwen no estaba teniendo un buen día...

Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas en su antiguo campamento; donde estaba su tribu. Tuvieron algunos ... invitados "inesperados" que llegaron a la puerta de su casa; y, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, ella nunca estaría contenta con los huéspedes; especialmente los que vinieron a ella en ese día específico.

Los seguidores de Salem "misteriosamente" encontraron el lugar de campamento de su tribu y planearon una reunión inesperada con ella. Sin embargo, no estaban allí para matarla. Estaban realmente allí para crear una alianza temporal con ella ... bueno, originalmente, no era eso en absoluto.

Liderados por Cinder Fall, ella, Emerald, Mercury y otro de los subordinados de Salem, el Dr. Arthur Watts, estaban aquí para recoger a la Doncella de Primavera; para que ella pueda desbloquear la Reliquia dentro de la Academia Heaven. Raven y su propio subordinado, Vernal, no querían participar en el asunto. Pero, el líder de la tribu sabía de lo que era capaz Salem.

Entonces, Raven llegó a un acuerdo con ellos: ayudaría a Cinder a obtener la Reliquia del Conocimiento con la condición de que matara a su hermano; Qrow ¿Por qué mataría a su propio hermano? Básicamente, se debe a que Qrow no siguió el mismo camino que ella quería que él siguiera y esto hizo que no le agradara ... mucho.

Sin embargo, después de que se hizo el trato, Raven sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos; específicamente Cinder en sí misma. Así que se le ocurrió un plan propio: tomar la Reliquia de su tribu y usarla para sus propias fechorías. Simple.

Dos semanas después, la batalla de Haven había comenzado. Todo, desde el principio, fue bien para ella.

Ella ayudó a Cinder y sus aliados a entrar a la escuela...

Ella tuvo que luchar, y rechazar, a su propio hermano...

Incluso se enteró de que Ozpin todavía estaba vivo...

Era como en los viejos tiempos; Días que ahora despreciaba.

Toda la lucha y el caos que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Raven, fue suficiente para que ella, Vernal y Cinder se colaron en la Bóveda; Con un poco de ayuda del propio Director, por supuesto.

Era un espectáculo para la vista, una vez que llegaron allí. Un largo puente de piedra cruza el oscuro abismo de abajo, que conduce a un gran árbol de flores brillantes; cubierto con pétalos de color naranja brillante que se vieron por encima de la caverna oscura. Debajo de las ramas, descansaba una gran puerta doble ancha, con un diseño artístico simétrico, dentro del tronco del árbol.

Todo había sido llevado a este momento; después de cientos de años, una de las Reliquias de Remanente finalmente sería desbloqueada ...

Y fue entonces cuando todo se fue al demonio.

Cuando Vernal se acercaba a las puertas de la Bóveda, Cinder cruzó a las dos mujeres de la tribu al congelar a Raven en un bloque de hielo y atravesar su brazo de Grimm a través de Vernal; para que ella pueda absorber los poderes de la Doncella de Primavera para sus propios objetivos.

Normalmente, en ese momento, Raven y su subordinado ya habrían perdido. Pero, ese no sería el caso.

Resulta que Vernal no era en absoluto la Doncella de Primavera. De hecho, Vernal era en realidad un señuelo; para que la _verdadera_ Doncella de Primavera sea mantenida en secreto del resto del mundo.

Y la _verdadera_ Doncella de Primavera no era otra mas que Raven.

Ahora, la líder de la tribu estaba mirando a Cinder; Quien estaba asombrado por la nueva revelación que Raven acababa de mostrarle. Vernal yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo inmóvil por la tortura que acababa de soportar.

Mientras tanto, Raven estaba enfurecida. Como ella pensó antes, el líder de la tribu sabía que no se podía confiar en Cinder, ni en ninguno de los seguidores de Salem. Ella también había imaginado que algo así sucedería. Pero, sin importar las circunstancias, Raven todavía estaba un paso por delante de ellos.

... Sin embargo, en el fondo, ella nunca quiso que Vernal se involucrara en esto. Ella era una de sus aliadas más confiables dentro de la tribu. Así que al verla lastimada por la bruja, le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia. Pero aún así, ¿qué opción tenía ella? Vernal era su señuelo; así que ella tuvo que venir con ellos; de lo contrario, si su secreto era conocido por Cinder desde antes, las cosas se habrían vuelto más complicadas para ella.

Sin embargo, esta fue la elección que Raven había hecho; ... y mira que paso.

—Vernal fue un señuelo todo el tiempo¿—se dio cuenta Cinder; Movio la cabeza hacia la verdadera Doncella de Primavera. Como Raven, Cinder nunca confiaría en nadie; con la excepción de aquellos que la siguen de cerca a ella o Salem. Entonces, ella esperaba que sus planes con el líder de la tribu no funcionaran bien ... pero no esperaba el pequeño giro al final. A pesar del pequeño contratiempo, sin embargo, aún sabía que su objetivo estaba frente a ella.

Había una cosa por la que Cinder siempre luchaba: El poder. Quería ser una de las personas más poderosas conocidas por el hombre; y su objetivo finalmente se hizo realidad cuando robó el poder de la Doncella de la Caída. Pero, ella sabía que había un significado más profundo para tener poder.

Con poder; vino el miedo.

Con miedo; vino el caos

Ella lo quería terriblemente; oh, mucho

Ella solo tiene que obtenerlo primero ... Pero ahora iba a ser mucho más difícil.

—La última Doncella debió confiar mucho en ti antes de que muriera.—continuó Cinder. —Realmente apuesto a que fue un error.

Raven gruñe de ira ante su comentario. La líder de la tribu realmente quería cortar el cuello de la mujer en ese momento.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer su primer movimiento, un invitado inesperado hizo el de ellos.

_THWMP!_

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo desde la entrada de la Bóveda; resultando en ambas mujeres dirigiendo su atención a la fuente. Ambos notaron que una gran nube de polvo se había formado a partir de quien hizo su entrada sorprendida. Ambas mujeres no podían decir quién entró en la Bóveda, pero sí notaron una sombra de una gran figura masculina que estaba de pie desde una posición arrodillada.

Ambas mujeres, al principio, adivinaron que el hombre que entraba en la Bóveda era Hazel; ya que sabían que no había otra persona en la escuela que fuera tan alto como él. Sin embargo, ese no fué el caso.

A medida que el polvo se despejaba lentamente, Cinder y Raven se encontraron mirando a un ser que no era de su mundo ...

Thanos no tardó mucho en bajar a la Bóveda. Fue una caída pronunciada, pero no causó ningún problema para el Titán Loco. Pero a medida que se acercaba a su próximo destino, podía sentir más energía bruta que se filtraba de las dos mujeres que estaban delante de él.

Sin embargo, sintió algo más; algo que era mucho más grande y más puro que los poderes místicos de las mujeres. Sintió que la mayor fuente de energía estaba en un estado pequeño y apretado, muy por detrás de las dos mujeres, y detrás de las grandes puertas dobles que acababa de notar.

Thanos se dio cuenta de lo que era.

_"No hay necesidad de hacer la misma pregunta."_pensó el Titan.

El Titán Loco luego dirigió sus ojos hacia las dos Doncellas. Ambos eran una pareja interesante, pero él podía decir que no eran tan brillantes como algunas personas que había conocido arriba. Puede ver el poder que se filtra de sus ojos ... que solo hace que las cosas se sientan maravillosas para él.

Luego mira a su lado y ve a otra mujer muerta en el suelo. Su cadáver arruinó su humor. "¡_Salvas una vida por otra." _repitió una vieja frase en su mente.

—Sabes, a lo largo de mi tiempo aquí, siempre parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo importante.— Thanos comenzó, mientras comienza a caminar hacia las dos Doncellas. —Pero ese es un asunto que no tomo muy en serio.

Su profunda y dominante voz no pareció perturbar tanto a Raven y Cinder; pero sí los sacó de su estado de shock. Al igual que todos los demás, se preguntaban quién era Thanos. Ambos podían decir que él no era ninguna de las especies que vivían en este mundo. Entonces, ambos estaban un poco curiosas sobre lo que se trataba este ser.

Sin embargo, ambos se centraron en el tema principal: ¿Porqué estaba aquí?

—Parece que eres nuevo por aquí.—dijo Cinder, mientras pasaba junto a Raven y se paraba delante.

Thanos se detuvo en seco y miró directamente a la Doncella de Otoño. —Asi es.—simplemente respondió.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Raven exigio.

El Titán Loco luego mira a la Doncella de Primavera. Era la misma pregunta que la gente de arriba le había preguntado. Ahora era obvio para Thanos que nadie en aqui sabía quién era él. Sabía que no se iba a quedar aquí mucho tiempo, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacerse un nombre por sí mismo. —Como dijo la Doncella de Otoño, no soy de por aquí", respondió Thanos.

El comentario del Loco Titán hizo que los ojos de Cinder se estrecharan. —¿Entonces sabes quién soy?—ella pregunto.

—Sí, más específicamente sus títulos. No sus nombres.—señaló Thanos; ceñudo. Él puede decir fácilmente cómo se sentía Cinder en ese momento; y tenía razón. Cinder no estaba de muy buen humor; Igual que Raven. Teóricamente, ambos habían sido apuñalados el uno por el otro. Entonces, cuando él había entrado en la Bóveda, el Titán Loco pudo ver que una pelea entre las dos mujeres era inminente.

Y si iba a quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado, que así sea.

Fue en ese momento que Thanos vio la característica más espeluznante de la Doncella de Otoño. Si bien la mayor parte de su cuerpo tenía un color de piel normal, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente negro; la extremidad fumando con una niebla muy oscura, poco profunda, negra. Si bien el brazo de Grimm de Cinder no desconcertó al Titán enojado, le interesó. Había aprendido mucho sobre la historia de Remnant; pero nunca recordó que alguien haya mezclado una extremidad de un Grimm a algo humano. Se sentía imposible ...

Pero, como aprendió hace mucho tiempo, nada es imposible.

—Sin embargo.—Thanos rompió el pequeño momento de silencio, mientras aparta la vista de la extremidad de Cinder y mira a su ojo que gotea. —Por la forma en que su cuerpo ha sido tratado, creo que está trabajando para Salem.

—¿Qué es ella para ti?—Cuervo se burló en el lugar de Cinder. A ella nunca le gustó cuando se mencionaban ese nombre.

—Nada.—respondió rápidamente Thanos. —Yo no trabajo para quien lidera los Grimms; si eso es lo que piensas.—se detuvo por un momento y entrecerró los ojos. —Pero, sí conozco sus motivos; al igual que Ozpin.

Fue entonces cuando la Doncella de Otoño conjuró una larga espada de fuego en su brazo normal. —Entonces, ¿estás aquí para matarme?—Cinder fulminó con la mirada; Dientes apretados en ira.

—No.—respondió Thanos de nuevo. Luego miró más allá de las dos Doncellas y directamente a las grandes puertas dobles. —Porque no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Cinder y Raven estaban un poco confundidos por la afirmación del Titán Loco, antes de darse cuenta de que ya no los estaba mirando. Siguieron su mirada hacia la puerta y rápidamente conectaron los puntos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Thanos habló una vez más. —Qué belleza, ¿no es asi?—comenzó, mientras las dos Doncellas le devolvían la mirada: —Para encontrar un secreto desconocido para el mundo, y sin embargo, tiene una mirada majestuosa que te hace querer sentarte y mirarlo hasta tu último suspiro ... Es irónico. Pero, por el contrario, tiene sentido. Lo que hace que algo sea tan hermoso puede tener un efecto drástico en el interior. Todo ser vivo tiene una fuente que lo hace vivo. Una vez que lo extraes, comienza a marchitarse y pudrirse ...; hasta que no quede nada más que cenizas.

Cinder y Raven sabían de qué estaba hablando. Sin embargo, a diferencia del líder de la tribu, Cinder también estaba asombrado por la forma en que el Titán Loco lo explicaba. Él era tan sabio como su maestra. Ella habría elogiado a Thanos por sus palabras oscuras y significativas ... pero él no era su aliado.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.—estuvo de acuerdo Cinder, haciendo que Raven la mirara. —Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo.—Entonces ella comienza a caminar hacia el Titán Loco; Con Raven y dicho alienígena observando de cerca. Ambos pudieron ver que su improvisada espada todavía estaba en su brazo normal; así que ambos sabían que Cinder no tomaría las cosas a la ligera. Varios momentos pasaron, hasta que la Doncella de Otoño se detuvo justo en frente del Titán Loco. —¿Por qué necesitas las reliquias? ¿Es por poder? ¿Venganza? O, mejor aún, ¿es algo que solo quieres conservar para ti?

Thanos estaba en silencio; mientras miraba hacia abajo a la sonrisa de Cinder Fall. Él ya puede decir que ella también fue un poco sabia; Pero no tan sabio como el. Sin embargo, también había un poco de engaño en su voz. Quería conocerlo más y posiblemente persuadirlo falsamente para que se uniera a su lado.

Como si eso alguna vez fuese a pasar. Thanos puede ser un poco engañoso; pero al no le gusta _que lo_ engañen.

—Ninguno.—respondió el Titán Loco; Dejando así la sonrisa en la cara de Cinder y sorprendiéndola un poco. Él continúa, mientras pasa junto a ella y Raven, —No soy un coleccionista; tampoco soy conquistador. De hecho, soy un sobreviviente. Verás, doncella, no estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es legítimamente mío. Estoy aquí para agarrar una pieza de un rompecabezas, que una vez creí que era mucho más pequeño. Ese rompecabezas es mi búsqueda, no de venganza o de poder, sino de mi destino.

—¿Tu destino?—Raven repitió sarcásticamente de, hombre; que al parecer el Titán Loco no le prestó atención.

—Muy bien.—respondió Thanos, mientras se detenía detrás de las dos Doncellas y frente a las grandes puertas dobles. —Este universo es más grande de lo que ustedes dos pueden imaginar. Hay un problema con él; un problema que yo, y solo yo, puede arreglar.

Cuando dijo su última declaración, Cinder y Raven se quedaron sorprendidos. Esto les ayudó mucho en cuanto a lo que era el Titán Loco. También los asustó un poco.

Su piel...

Su talla ...

Su armadura ...

Todo eso gritaba "UN ALIEN" Pero eso fue solo el comienzo...

—... ¿Y cuál es ese problema?—Cinder preguntó vacilante; mientras ella se recompone.

—Sobrepoblacion.—respondió Thanos. —Todo mundo nace con recursos. Estos recursos son capaces de muchas cosas: comida, agua, refugio y, lo que es más importante, la vida ... Los mortales prosperan con los recursos. Les ayuda a sobrevivir y reproducirse. Sin eso, Se enfrentan a la extinción.—se detiene un momento; mirando hacia el gran árbol que brillaba ante él, —Lamentablemente, hay un defecto en los recursos. Es finito. Un planeta contiene mucho, y sin embargo los mortales son negligentes en contener su propósito para sobrevivir. Ahí es cuando el equilibrio se inclina. Los mortales se elevan; los recursos caen. Luego se forman problemas y luego surge el conflicto.—Luego termina, mientras aprieta su guantelete con ira, —Entonces el conflicto se detiene y lo que queda son los que más sufren: los sobrevivientes.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio que llenó el lugar..

Las dos Doncellas se sorprendieron de nuevo por las palabras del Titán Loco. Su explicación sobre el universo tenía mucho realismo. Casi les dio esta mala vibra sobre el mundo que los rodeaba.

Casi.

Desconocidos para el uno al otro, Cinder y Raven tuvieron que pasar por muchas luchas durante la mayor parte de sus vidas. No fue fácil para Cinder Fall unirse al círculo interno de Salem; Las tareas que tenía que completar, especialmente con la más reciente. No fue fácil para Raven Branwen sobrevivir dentro de su tribu; por no hablar de convertirse finalmente en su líder y, más recientemente, en la Doncella de Primavera. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a los horrores del Remanente.

—Esa es una cosa que no me gusta de Remnant.—anunció Thanos, empujando a las Doncellas fuera de sus pensamientos. Notaron que el Titán Loco se había girado para enfrentarlos. Solo es el hecho de que las civilizaciones aún no se han desarrollado completamente. Desde las primeras grabaciones, la humanidad y las faunus han luchado contra los Grimms hasta el día de hoy. El polvo puede haber sido un factor para mantener los Grimm ... y construir sus raíces. Pero, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que se agoten.—Thanos volvió a poner su atención directa a Cinder; sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. —No quiero criticar a tu maestra, Doncella; pero no veo ninguna duda en decirte lo que ella ha hecho hasta ahora.

Esto hizo que Cinder y Raven sintieran cierta curiosidad por lo que el Titán Loco tenía que decir a continuación; más aún para Cinder, porque a ella nunca le gustó que nadie criticara a su maestra. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que su buen ojo se estrechara de molestia; su pupila brillaba por el gran poder que tenía.

—La forma en que Salem equilibra este mundo es incorrecta e inmoral.—comenzó Thanos. —su único objetivo es erradicar toda la vida; simple y llanamente. Pero cuando la acción está terminada, ¿quién usará los recursos de Remnant? Los Grimms no puede usarlos porque no tienen alma. No habrá nadie más para reclamar este mundo, a menos que pases a visitar este planeta desde el espacio. Además del hecho, no importa lo que haga tu maestro, el Remnant quedará sin control. Este planeta y muchos otros, necesita corrección.

Una vez más, el poder se estaba escapando del ojo bueno de Cinder. Ahora estaba furiosa. Las palabras del Loco Titán habían presionado todos sus botones. "_Cómo te atreves ..."_pensó ella; apretando los dientes. Ella apenas podía contenerse de atacar a Thanos.

Raven, sin embargo, se sentía diferente. Por un momento, ella elogió al Titán Loco por insultar a la Reina Grimm. Al igual que él, Raven despreciaba a Salem ... Básicamente, a ella nunca le gustaba nadie más que su tribu; especialmente los grimm.

—Por eso estoy aquí— Thanos comenzó su conclusión: —Las reliquias son una pieza que necesito para equilibrar el universo. Sin ellas, no lograré nada.

—¿Sabes de qué son capaces las Reliquias?—Cinder respondió de inmediato, su voz se llenó de furia. Más poder se estaba escapando de su ojo bueno.

Thanos frunció el ceño. Podía decir que había mucha tensión dentro de la doncella de otoño; un sentimiento que esperaba cuando criticaba a su amo. Sin embargo, al igual que con el viejo cuervo polvoriento, la ira de Cinder no molestó al Titán Loco. —Sí.—respondió, —Elección, Creación, Destrucción.—mira momentáneamente hacia atrás al árbol resplandeciente. —Y Conocimiento. Cada Reliquia contiene una habilidad específica; un último regalo dejado por los Hermanos.—Una vez más levanta su Guantelete del Infinito a su cara. —Puede que no sea suficiente en cuanto a lo que tengo ahora, pero sigue siendo muy útil.

—¿No lo dices en serio?—Raven puso los ojos en blanco, sus manos colocadas en sus caderas.

Thanos aparta la vista de su guantelete y mira al líder de la tribu: —Sin embargo, hay una trampa. Para obtener una Reliquia, primero hay que desbloquearla. Pero solo una persona es capaz de lograr tal hazaña, y sé quién es.

Ahora era el turno de Raven de mirar. Ella ya sabía a qué se refería el Titán Loco; Había demasiados indicios que él señaló.

—No me importa si me prestas una mano para desbloquear Reliquia del Conocimiento, Doncella de Primavera.—continuó Thanos. Luego, entrecerró los ojos más. —Pero, no creo que estés dispuesto a hacer eso por mí. Ya sentí que ustedes dos están planeando tomar la Reliquia para los suyos.

—Tienes razón.—respondió Raven. Fue entonces cuando la Doncella de Primavera conjuró una espada de hielo en su mano derecha; sus ojos goteando en un resplandor rojo. Cinder también había transfundido su espada de fuego en una espada de doble filo; su ojo bueno goteaba en un brillo naranja.

—No pretendo pelear con ustedes dos.—dijo Thanos. En cuanto a advertirles, luego aprieta su Guantelete del infinito; todas las seis Piedras Infinitas brillando en efecto. —Es mejor que sepan esto: si me atacan ahora, entonces habrá la posibilidad de que solo uno de nosotros salgamos de aquí con vida.

Esa advertencia, por primera vez, envió escalofríos por las espinas de las Doncellas. Pero, sin embargo, los dos se mantuvieron firmes.

—Me arriesgaré.—dijeron Raven y Cinder sincronizados.

Fue entonces, en ese momento, que comenzó la batalla entre la Doncella de Otoño, la Doncella de Primavera y el Titán Loco.

* * *

**Eso fue, todo por esta parte. Sera un two-shot porque queda demasaido largo para juntarlo en solo en uno. Pero voy a decir que esto es solo el principio del fin... esta muy cerca.**

**Si nadie ha entendido esta situación y porque el genocida de color purpura esta aqui, entonces tendra que leerse cierto Fanfic reciente con una de sus frases. No se arrepentiran.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí está la segunda mitad! ¡Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen emocionales! Así que, literalmente, deberías aferrarte a tu silla esta vez ...**

**¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

_—Elección, Creación, Destrucción y Conocimiento. Cada Reliquia contiene una habilidad específica; un último regalo dejado por los Hermanos. Puede que no sea suficiente en cuanto a lo que tengo ahora, pero sigue siendo muy útil._

_—¿No lo dices en serio?_

_._

_._

_._

_—Sin embargo, hay una trampa. Para obtener una Reliquia, primero hay que desbloquearla. Pero solo una persona es capaz de lograr tal hazaña; y sé quién es la indicada._

_._

_._

_._

_—No me importa si me prestas una mano para desbloquear La Reliquia del conocimiento, Doncella de Primavera._

_._

_._

_._

_—Pero, no creo que estés dispuesto a hacer eso por mí. Ya sentí que ustedes dos están planeando tomar la Reliquia para su propia cuenta ._

_—Tienes razon._

_._

_._

_._

_—No pretendo pelear con ustedes dos ._

_._

_._

_._

_—Es mejor que sepan esto: si me atacan ahora, entonces habrá la posibilidad de que solo uno de nosotros salgamos de aquí con vida**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_—Me arriesgaré._

* * *

Blake Belladonna lo había hecho.

Después de años de odio nihilista, años de terrorismo absurdo, años de violencia incivil, finalmente se detendría: el Colmillo Blanco volvía a sus raíces; y el fauno felino lo había planeado todo con su familia en los últimos meses.

Sin embargo, no fue fácil. Blake tuvo que pasar mucho para llegar a este punto; y todo comenzó con la Caída de Beacon. Fue un incidente que realmente quería olvidar, pero los eventos que ella había presenciado y de los que había participado aún permanecían en su mente ...

Los Grimm invadiendo...

La torre de Beacon siendo destruida...

El Colmillo Blanco causando estragos en los terrenos de la escuela...

La pérdida de sus amigas...

Era demasiado para ella. Debido a esos eventos, Blake hizo lo único para lo que ella nació: Huir

Los días que siguieron cambiaron a la fauna felina. Ella comenzó a ser más cautelosa, con el corazón frío e incluso arrogante. Mirando esos días ahora, Blake se sentía culpable y arrepentida; especialmente cómo trató a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Ese amigo suyo, Sun Wukong, la había seguido. Quería saber por qué ella dejó su equipo. Al principio, ella no le dijo nada. Sin embargo, ella le dijo a dónde iba; Y a pesar de decírselo, Sun ya había decidido quedarse con ella.

Blake regresó a su lugar de nacimiento: Menagerie. Allí, ella se reunió con sus padres.

Pero la reconfortante reunión no duró mucho, ya que los informantes del Colmillo Blanco llegaron a su casa. Parecía que dondequiera que ella iba, su pasado siempre seguía. Sin embargo, todavía estaba feliz de ver a sus padres otra vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio sus caras cálidas.

No cambió el hecho de donde estaba actualmente.

Se produjo un incidente cuando Blake y Sun se encontraron con un espía Colmillo Blanco cerca de su casa. A los faunas felinos les entristece descubrir quién era el espía; Ilia Amitola, una vieja amiga de ella. Después de que Ilia hiriera a Sun, fue cuando finalmente le dijo por qué había dejado a su equipo: Blake no quería poner a sus amigos en peligro ...

... Eso fue lo que ella pensó una vez.

Sun la regañó; Debido a esto. Él le dijo que alejar a sus amigos solo empeoraría las cosas ... y eso fue suficiente para ayudarla a cambiar sus maneras.

Durante su primer encuentro con Ilia, se las habían arreglado para obtener información importante de ella, y lo que encontraron fue horrible. El Colmillo Blanco estaría organizando un golpe de estado contra su líder y planeando un ataque en la Academia Haven.

Ahí era donde Blake había decidido.

No más correr.

No más esconderse.

Era hora de que ella finalmente tomara acción y defendiera lo que ella creía ... iba a recuperar lo que antes era suyo.

Y todo la había llevado a esto.

Con la ayuda de sus padres, Sun, y finalmente Ilia y la mayoría de Menagerie (los dos últimos era otra historia), Blake pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que el Colmillo Blanco destruyera Haven. Las fuerzas unidas de Menagerie y la policía de Mistral ahora rodeaban el Colmillo Blanco; Las bombas que colocaron alrededor de la escuela fueron desarmadas por Ilia.

—Te lo dije, Adam. Se acabó ...—Blake miró a su ex camarada y ahora actual líder del Colmillo Blanco; que acababa de tratar de volar toda la escuela con todos en el radio de explosión.

Ella puede decir fácilmente que Adam Tauro estaba furioso. Sus planes se estaban desmoronando justo delante de todos; y eso simplemente fue una vergüenza para él. Él tenía toda la intención de matarla, en este momento ...

Pero ella definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

***temblor** *

De la nada, el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar. Ella y muchos otros pudieron mantenerse de pie, mientras que algunos se habían caído uno sobre el otro.

El temblor disminuyó y luego desapareció.

Blake bajó las cejas; suspicaz. Esta no fue la primera vez que ella sintió esto. Los temblores estaban en curso; Desde que ella llegó. El que acababa de salir se sentía más violento que cualquiera de los otros.

Como ella, Adam también sospechaba. Rápidamente volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada cerrada de Haven. —¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?—Adam gritó molesto. Blake hace un tiempo descubrió que estaba trabajando para alguien. Ella no sabía quién, pero ya puede decir que el informante de Adam no era una buena persona.

El silencio fue la única respuesta a la llamada de Adán; De este modo, el fauno toro se enojan aún más.

Blake, sin embargo, estaba en alerta máxima. En todos sus años en el Colmillo Blanco, ...

... sabía que el silencio era el mejor tipo de muerte.

.

.

.

**¡PUM!**

De repente, todos los que estaban afuera escucharon una explosión dentro de la escuela.

Blake primero pensó que Ilia no había encontrado todas las bombas. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba un tipo diferente de explosión. El sonido que ella sintió no era un tono alto; El sonido era mucho más bajo que eso.

Luego, unos momentos después de que se escuchara el fuerte estruendo, todos notaron que un proyectil se estrellaba por las puertas delanteras ... eso fue lo que casi todos pensaron al principio.

Pero para Blake, sus padres, Adam, Sun e incluso Ilia, notaron que no era un proyectil en absoluto.

Era un ser humano.

Y, era alguien que Blake había conocido desde su primer día en Beacon ...

—¡YANG!

* * *

**Mucho, mucho antes ...**

* * *

**En algún lugar del Atlas ...**

Frío.

Esa es la única cosa que un ser humano/fauno puede sentir cuando camina al aire libre, y esa es la única cosa que pueden sentir durante el día y la noche.

El reino de Atlas era conocido por su paisaje ártico, tundra. Con su ubicación tan cercana al polo norte del Remnant, desde los primeros registros, el paisaje obligó a las personas a adaptarse a las temperaturas cercanas a cero; la única ventaja es que mantuvo a los Grimms a raya. Las personas que querían vivir aquí, habían trabajado a través de dientes y uñas para sobrevivir. Como resultado, Atlas se convirtió en el reino más avanzado de todo Remanente.

De sus agudas habilidades militaristas ...

A la creación de la empresa Schnee Dust Company ...

A la pequeña dificultad de expandir su territorio ...

Muchas personas llamaron a ese tiempo "una edad de oro de la prosperidad". Pero, a los demás ...

—¿El invierno más frío que hayan conocido?—un humano desconocido murmuró para sí mismo, mientras continúa caminando a través de la nieve profunda debajo de él. Entonces él gruñó. —Ironico.

Caminando a través de la ventisca que cayó sobre él, había un hombre de piel oscura con largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes; con la inclusión de un tinte azul que brilla alrededor de sus pupilas, y una sombra oscura que rodea sus ojos. Sobre él, había una capa negra de cuello alto que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo; con la excepción de su brazo derecho. Además, un collar lleno de afiladas garras rojas cuelgan alrededor de su cuello, una banda atada alrededor de su cintura, un anillo de oro se apretó alrededor de su brazo derecho superior, y la única ropa que llevaba era un par de pantalones holgados.

La característica más interesante que tenía el hombre eran esas marcas dracónicas de color azul claro que cubrían sus pantalones, su capa e incluso todo su cuerpo.

Ahora, si alguien estuviera cerca de este hombre, se habrían estado preguntando por qué solo llevaba una capa, mientras que en cambio debería estar usando un atuendo más sofisticado; para que no se muriera de frío. Sus fueron dos respuestas. El primero: no importaría. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, este hombre estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas; De ahí a por qué tampoco estaba temblando.

El segundo: **te habría matado por instinto.**

—Debería estar allí, a estas alturas.—se burló el hombre, cuando la ventisca comenzó a empeorar. Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegó a Atlas. El sol se había puesto no hacía mucho y la oscuridad se había extendido por todo el cielo. Si bien la llegada de la noche no complicó las cosas, sí lo molestó en algún nivel. Pero _el_ le había dicho que mantuviera un perfil bajo.

De otra forma habría alertado a todo el reino... si se hubiers transformado.

Pero a diferencia de su _el_, el hombre tenía poco conocimiento sobre el mundo de Remnant. Solo fue lo que _el_ le dijo, que cumpliera con sus órdenes.

Aparentemente, hubo un evento no hace mucho tiempo que había afectado drásticamente a todos los reinos. El hombre no sabía todos los detalles del incidente, pero lo que sí puede recordar es que la mayor parte de la culpa fue de Atlas. Esto provocó tensiones entre los reinos y, debido al temor a la guerra, Atlas tuvo que cerrar sus fronteras.

Así que básicamente, lo que Atlas 'hizo' los dejó en la oscuridad.

Sin manera de entrar

... y no habia salida para eso.

El hombre sonrió; un pequeño vistazo de sus afilados dientes apareciendo de sus labios. Encontró la situación divertida. Con las fronteras cerradas, eso significaba que la gente no tenía dónde correr ni dónde esconderse; por lo tanto, es mucho más fácil para el hombre comenzar la ola de asesinatos que pronto se aplicará a la gente de Atlas. Sin embargo, sabía que ese no era su objetivo hoy. Él matando a demasiados humanos no le haria gracia a "_el"._

El hombre fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando finalmente notó las luces tenues en la distancia. Un largo suspiro de alivio le inundó la nariz. —Finalmente.—dijo el hombre, antes de continuar su viaje. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro nunca desapareció. —Que comience la carnicería.—anunció.

En silencio, el Dragon elogió al titán enojado.

* * *

**En Haven ...**

Thanos les había advertido.

Todo lo que quería el Titán Loco era desbloquear la Bóveda, tomar la Reliquia e irse. No tenía ninguna intención de pelear con nadie aquí.

Pero, eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para ello. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que la violencia llegara a buen término. Él vio claramente lo que venía; Justo cuando entró en esta escuela. Puede haber sido mala suerte de su lado ... o puede haber sido mala suerte de su lado. A él realmente no le importaba cuál era cuál. Él sólo quería hacer el trabajo.

Aunque, Thanos sintió lástima por las dos Doncellas; que estaban en medio de cargarle por primera vez. No sabían a qué se enfrentaban. Pero, al mirarlos a los ojos, vio algo que había visto en muchas personas durante toda su vida: el **valor. **Ambos tenían años de experiencia en combate. Se habían enfrentado a la muerte en más formas de las que pueden contar. No les importaba lo que estaban enfrentando. Todo lo que sabían era que él era su enemigo ... y querían derrotarlo sin piedad.

El titán enojado estaba decepcionado. Oh, qué equivocados están, pensó.

Justo cuando las dos Doncellas se acercaron a él, Thanos usa la abrazadera de su brazo derecho para girar la cuchilla de hielo de Raven. Luego inclina su cabeza para esquivar su cuerpo entrante; seguido de un rápido golpe hacia el torso de Cinder.

La doncella de otoño apenas reacciona a tiempo para el puño entrante. Usando maniobras evasivas, Cinder retuerce su improvisada espada de doble filo frente a ella; Justo cuando el puño del Titán Loco aterrizó en la superficie en llamas.

Lamentablemente, la doncella de otoño no pudo reaccionar a lo que sucedió después.

El puño se rompió fácilmente a través de la espada y aterrizó en su marca. Una cantidad de dolor estalló a través de su cuerpo, como una cantidad de su Aura destrozada por el golpe.

Lo aterrador de esto era que el Titán Loco no tenía que usar ninguna de las Piedras Infinitas para ese ataque.

Raven acababa de aterrizar a salvo en el suelo detrás del Titán; cuando apenas notó que el viento salía de Cinder y aterrizaba en la entrada. Ella solo tuvo un breve momento para describir lo que acaba de suceder frente a ella. En ese momento, ella rápidamente supuso que Thanos era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella creía que era. También tenía sentido para ella; El Titán Loco no era de su mundo, por lo que estaba obligado a tener una fuerza superior a la de ellos. —Esto no va a ser fácil.—aclaró Raven.

Ella tenía razón. No lo sabían las Doncellas, pero esta no era la primera vez que Thanos tenía que enfrentarse a varios enemigos a la vez. Si bien algunos eran un poco desafiantes, el Titán Loco pudo vencer a sus oponentes con facilidad. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de lo demuestre ...

Mientras Thanos observaba a Cinder levantarse lentamente de su ataque, pudo sentir el próximo ataque de la Doncella de Primavera. Rápidamente se da la vuelta y nota una línea horizontal de dagas de hielo volando hacia él. Con un apretón de su Guantele del Infinito, la Gema del Tiempo entró en vigor al instante; causando que todas las dagas de hielo se derritan. Sólo el agua se dejó caer en su armadura.

La habilidad revelada del Titán Loco dejó aturdido a Raven por un momento. Ella había visto, una vez en su vida, una apariencia que pudia controlar el tiempo. Pero el poder que Thanos había logrado no estaba ni cerca de lo que recordaba.

Antes de que pudiera seguir procesando esto, Raven notó que Cinder estaba usando una técnica que había usado con su aliado caído no hacía mucho tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, Thanos también pudo sentir esto. Girando su cabeza, el Titán Loco notó que el brazo de Cinder Grimm se extendía rápidamente hacia él.

Para Raven, la extremidad era como un Griffon.

Pero para Thanos, era como una tortuga.

Con solo un cambio, el Titán Loco se traba fácilmente con el brazo Grimm de Cinder con la mano izquierda.

Mientras lo hacía, el Titán Loco también sabía que la Doncella de Primavera aún no había terminado. Con el refuerzo de su brazo derecho, el Titán Loco una vez más le bloqueó otra espada de hielo; éste más grande que el anterior.

Ahora el Titán Loco estaba en un punto muerto entre la Doncella de Otoño y la Doncella de Primavera. La lucha sólo había comenzado; y Thanos nunca se había movido de su lugar original.

—Tus esfuerzos son inútiles.—proclamó Thanos con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Cinder y Raven solo podían burlarse, mientras intentaban igualar las probabilidades en su contra.

Su arrogancia, una vez más, no hizo nada al Titán Loco. Ya podía decir que estaban luchando, pero sabía que no debía concluir las cosas demasiado pronto. Había más de lo que parece a simple vista; como dirían siempre los mortales. Puede sentir la gran cantidad de poder dentro de las dos Doncellas que aún no se han desatado. Sabía que se estaban conteniendo, y quería ver ese poder.

Aunque, Thanos sabía que no era prudente abogar por semejante desafío. Tenía que ganárselo, primero.

Mientras las Doncellas continúan abriéndose paso, el Titán Loco mira a Cinder. —Doncella, podrías haber robado el poder dentro de mi guante en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, esa no habría sido una sabia decisión.—dijo Thanos de repente. Esto hizo que ambas Doncellas se sorprendieran por la repentina revelación, más específicamente de Cinder. Aunque el Titán Loco tenía razón. Con la capacidad de estirarse a proporciones no naturales, el brazo de Grimm de Cinder también tenía la capacidad de absorber Aura; Incluyendo el alma de una persona. Su brazo originalmente estaba destinado a robar el resto de los poderes de las Doncellas.

Mientras que Cinder y cualquier otro Cazador / Cazador profesional tenían la capacidad de sentir su Aura, ella, al igual que Raven y los de arriba, no podía sentir el Aura de Thanos. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, fue capaz de sentir el poder dentro de las gemas. La energía que ella sentía era **mucho** mayor que la Aura de Raven sola. Anteriormente, por un momento, en lugar de los poderes de la Doncella de Primavera, Cinder quería tomar el poder de las gemas s por sí misma.

Pero fue entonces cuando ella notó algo más. Algo aún más letal que el poder de las Gemas: **la** **inestabilidad.**

—Ningún otro mortal puede ejercer el poder de las Piedras Infinitas.—El Titán Loco. Justo cuando terminó, la Gema del Espacio se activó de repente.

Raven de repente sintió que todo su cuerpo se alejaba de Thanos por una fuerza invisible. El tirón fue tan fuerte que la envió de regreso a la entrada de la Reliquia; su cuerpo golpeó la superficie de la puerta y la envió de regreso al suelo.

El Titán Loco inmediatamente cambió a la Piedra de poder.

Fue entonces cuando Cinder notó que todo su brazo de Grimm brillaba instantáneamente en una luz púrpura. El dolor agudo siguió. Por instinto, la Doncella de Otoño inmediatamente retiró su extremidad del Titán Loco, mientras apretaba los dientes en agonía. Luego mira su brazo de Grimm. El brillo se había dispersado, pero la extremidad en sí fumaba violentamente.

La experiencia la sorprendió aún más. Un segundo, ella estaba tratando de obtener la ventaja sobre Thanos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su extremidad estaba a punto de explotar de su cuerpo.

—Miré en tus recuerdos, Doncella de Otoño.—Thanos respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Cinder. Cinder levantó la vista de su brazo con ira, mientras que Raven también lo hizo desde el suelo, mientras el Titán Loco seguía mirándola con una mirada divertida en su rostro. —Lo hice cuando puse mis ojos en ti por primera vez. Tuviste una infancia horrible. Como muchos niños en este mundo, no tenías hogar, ni familia, ni comida en tu vientre ...—luego se detuvo por un momento, como le recordaba a los otros mundos que visitaba; algo que las dos Doncellas nunca entenderían. Él frunce el ceño. —Fue solo hasta que conociste a Salem que tu vida mejoró. Ella te inspiró; por lo tanto, la seguiste. Ella te enseñó a ser lo que eres hoy. Hiciste lo que ella te dijo que hicieras ... **y mira qué ella te conviertio.**

Fue entonces cuando algo dentro de Cinder se rompió.

Su ojo bueno brilla instantáneamente en una naranja ardiente, mientras carga contra el Titán Loco a gran velocidad. A cambio, Thanos bloqueó el golpe entrante de su improvisada cuchilla con su brazo izquierdo; una onda de choque suave resultante que se forma después.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi maestra.—gruñó Cinder con furia.

Sin inmutarse una vez más, Thanos respondió: —¿Quién dijo que lo estaba haciendo?

Justo como lo hizo con Raven, el Titán Loco activó la Gema del Espacio y la envió ferozmente por el puente y hacia la pared de la caverna.

Solo fue cuando Raven hizo su siguiente movimiento. El Titán Loco estaba preparado para otro golpe, pero fue un poco sorprendido por ella saltando sobre él. Él mira hacia arriba y la nota apuntando un arco de hielo y una flecha encima de él. Sin embargo, Thanos fue capaz de esquivar las flechas entrantes mientras saltaba hacia atrás desde las flechas entrantes; Su primer movimiento antes de la pelea comenzó.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una explosión que estalló desde donde se colocó a Cinder. Aunque Thanos no podía verla, puede decir que ahora estaba lanzando grandes trozos de roca telequinéticamente.

El Titán Loco ahora puede ver que esta pelea estaba comenzando a ser intensa, y la superficie en la que estaba no tenía mucho espacio.

Tenía que ir en el aire.

Thanos luego saltó del puente, justo antes de que las rocas golpearan su marca, y mete sus extremidades en el otro lado de la caverna. Él mira hacia atrás hacia las Doncellas, que lo miraban con ira. —¡Esta lucha ha terminado!

Elevando su Guantelete del Infinito en el aire, el Titán Loco hizo la siguiente peor cosa. Aprieta su Guantelete, con la Gema de Poder brillando en efecto. Las Doncellas escuchan un estruendo desde arriba.

Ambos miran hacia arriba y notan que todo el techo brilla en un tinte purpúreo. Mientras Raven no sabía qué iba a pasar, Cinder sabía muy bien qué les iba a ocurrir.

Y así, comenzó la destrucción.

* * *

**En algún lugar en Vacuo ...**

Caliente.

Esa es la única cosa que un ser humano o un fauno puede sentir cuando camina al aire libre, y esa es la única cosa que pueden sentir durante el día y la noche.

El Reino de Vacuo era conocido por sus dunas arenosas y desoladas tierras baldías.

Sin embargo, no siempre fue así.

Al principio, Vacuo era un oasis. Los recursos naturales florecieron, las defensas geográficas mantuvieron a las personas seguras y su economía prosperó con el mayor depósito de polvo en el mundo. A diferencia de los otros reinos, Vacuo no tenía la necesidad de adaptarse. Ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Eso fue hasta que sucedió la Gran Guerra.

En pocas palabras, el resto del mundo descubrió lo que Vacuo tenía y puso sus ojos en reclamar estos recursos para los suyos. Siguió el conflicto brutal. Los desastres se estrellaron contra los civiles. Todo el reino pronto fue barrido limpio.

Ahora, en estos días, los civiles viven en hogares improvisados. La parte triste de esto era que no podían quedarse para siempre. Recursos fugaces ... constantes ataques de Grimms ... los inocentes no tenían dónde quedarse. Sin embargo, se estableció un gobierno formal después de la guerra, pero la gente nunca se preocupó realmente por sus leyes. Lo único que les importaba era su bienestar.

—Si puedes sobrevivir allí, entonces eres bienvenido aquí.—decía la gente.

Supervivencia del más apto.

Lo que una vez fue un paraíso, ahora era una distopía.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi _el_ está tan molesta con estas tierras", dijo humano desconocido en voz alta, mientras continúa caminando a través de la arena profunda debajo de él.

—Casi me recuerda a mi hogar.

Caminando a través del viento arenoso, era un hombre con el pelo largo, puntiagudo y negro que cubría su ojo derecho. Llevaba una armadura carmesí con numerosas placas de metal; De esta manera se forman protectores protectores en su pecho, cintura, hombros y muslos. Un cinturón de metal, con una banda marrón, fue atado alrededor de su cintura. Dentro de la armadura, había una gabardina y pantalones azules bronceados, y vendas blancas que cubrían sus piernas. También lleva guantes azules y sandalias. En su espalda, era un gunbai de color naranja-marrón.

Si alguien estuviera cerca de él, habrían confundido a este hombre con un cazador. Lamentablemente, ese no fue el caso.

—Tengo curiosidad.—continuó el hombre, mientras cruzaba los brazos. —¿Por qué estas tierras la gente se ven tan desesperados, mientras que el resto de este planeta se sostiene por sí solo? Tal vez sea la diversidad ... o simplemente no hacen último porqie parece cruel, es incluso patetico. No me importa cuál es la respuesta. No es mi objetivo.—se detiene por un momento, mientras entorna los ojos. —Sin embargo, estos reinos sin valor todavía me repugnan.

Eso era cierto. La forma en que trabajaba actualmente el Reino de Vacuo lo enfermó del estómago.

Pero lo que lo hizo sentir aún más disgustado fue la historia detrás del estado actual de Vacuo. La codicia de los otros reinos hizo que Vacuo cayera de rodillas; Sobre todo porque fue durante la Gran Guerra. —Este planeta, como muchos otros, siempre seguirá el camino de la victoria y la derrota. Habría disfrutado Remnant, si no hubieran tenido su Gran Guerra. Pero sé que eso nunca sería el caso. La guerra siempre seguirá. Despues de la paz. Nunca habrá una solución ... o, al menos pronto, no habría habido. Esa es la razón por la que sigo a _el._

Cuando el hombre terminó su pequeño monólogo, acababa de detenerse cerca del borde de un acantilado de arena; con vistas a la ciudad una vez hermosa abajo. Él mira en silencio a la Academia de Cazadores que estaba muy cerca del área del centro de Vacuo.

—Es triste para ellos soportar más sufrimiento ... Haré que sus muertes sean rápidas.—dijo el hombre.

Cuando comenzó a cruzar el acantilado y hacia la ciudad, fue entonces cuando El Ninja alabó en silencio al Titán Loco.

* * *

**En Haven, sobre la bóveda ...**

Oscuridad.

Eso es todo lo que Yang Xiao Long vio en su estado inconsciente. Afortunadamente, ella no se deprimió mucho cuando le cortaron el brazo; y tampoco fue tan doloroso. Nunca, ni ella, ni ninguno de sus amigos, pensaron en un extraterrestre que pisara su mundo y pisara el lugar como si fuera su propiedad. Bueno, desafortunadamente, le sucedió a ella hoy; ¡Y fue durante las peores situaciones también!

De todos los días que había vivido en su vida, este era el más molesto.

Yang gimió, mientras su autoconciencia finalmente se acercaba a ella. Su visión era borrosa, pero puede decir claramente que estaba acostada sobre su estómago. Su cuerpo todavía estaba adolorido por el impacto que había tenido hace un tiempo. Ella levanta lentamente su brazo robótico y se frota la frente. —Qué demonios ...—lo soltó, mientras seguía sintiendo que le dolían los músculos.

Eventualmente, su visión se aclaró y ella pudo ver bien su entorno. No se veían bien en absoluto. Lo primero que notó fueron los cuerpos de sus amigos y enemigos que yacían de manera similar a como lo estaba antes.

Fue entonces cuando sus instintos se activaron. Yang miró frenéticamente a su izquierda y encontró a su hermanastra más joven tumbada a su lado; su espalda se volvió hacia ella. —¡Ruby!—ella gritó. Yang rápidamente se movió y se arrastró al lado de su hermana. Luego hizo rodar a Ruby sobre su espalda y presionó su frente en el pecho de su hermana.

Un latido del corazón siguió momentáneamente.

"Bueno. Ella está inconsciente"pensó Yang, mientras finalmente se levantaba. Con su hermana ahora a salvo, Yang miró a su alrededor una vez más. Todavía puede recordar cómo fue derrotada. —Debe haber sido ese tipo Thanos el que hizo esto ...—recordó Yang. Entonces sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Le daba miedo creer que el Titán Loco podía derribar a todos sus amigos a la vez. Pero, no se podía negar. Ella vio lo que pasó. —Espero que todos estén bien.—murmuró ella ...

Espera.

Yang volvió a mirar a su izquierda y notó algo extraño acerca de su otro compañero de equipo. Weiss fue vista acostada sobre su espalda, pero la parte más rara de ella era que ya no estaba sangrando. De hecho, no había sangre en su atuendo; solo una pequeña lágrima en su ropa donde fue empalada por Cinder. Yang ahora estaba confundido. Sabía que Jaune estaba curando a Weiss con su semblance recientemente desbloqueado antes de que fuera eliminada. Pero, ella nunca pensó que su apariencia puede ser tan fuerte. O tal vez ... ¿no fue él?

Luego se da cuenta de algo más, cerca de su compañero de equipo.

Tumbado al otro lado de la escalera, dentro de unos escombros, Yang se dio cuenta de que Hazel se encontraba en un estado algo peor que todos los demás. Se mostró una gran lágrima en la sección del pecho de su camisa, junto con varias marcas de quemaduras de segundo grado en su piel. Ella habría sentido simpatía si Hazel fuera su amiga. Pero, no lo era. Aún así, la preocupaba. Antes de que fuera eliminada, Hazel tenía su apariencia. Con eso activado, no puede sentir dolor. Entonces, ¿qué le preocupaba a Yang cómo podía él sentir dolor cuando su apariencia seguía en pie?

—¿Thanos le hizo esto a él?—Yang dijo, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido. —Qué diablos está pasando?

***PUM** *

De repente, Yang sintió un pequeño y violento temblor bajo sus pies. El temblor hizo temblar toda la habitación; El polvo del techo, las paredes y el piso superior caen al suelo y se forman grietas a su alrededor. Yang apenas pudo pararse, mientras el temblor se calmaba lentamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?"pensó.

***PUM** *

Yang sintió otro temblor, este un poco más tranquilo. Luego mira hacia la abertura de la Bóveda, mientras observa un grueso pilar de humo que se eleva desde la entrada. "Thanos debe estar ahí abajo", se dio cuenta, "pero, quién es él ... oh, mierda".

Yang recordó que, antes de que llegara el Titán Loco, su madre, Cinder y Vernal intentaban abrir la puerta de la Reliquia. Ella puede sentir sus puños apretados con molestia. —Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué está luchando contra esos tres? ¿No debería estar ayudándolos? Espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no. Mir- lo que le hizo a Hazel—Se aclaró una vez má miro hacia atrás al gran hombre. —Pero ... ¿por qué está haciendo esto?

Fue entonces cuando Yang recordó una cita clave que el Titan Loco había dicho antes:

**–¿Dónde está la reliquia?**

Yang se fue en un corto despliegue. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, la chica se detuvo y miró a sus amigos caídos. Lo que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso y muy arriesgado. Ella sabía que no podía enfrentarlo solo. Pero, también sabía que ellos, incluso sus enemigos, estaban en una situación difícil en este momento. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Thanos pudiera poner sus manos en la Reliquia.

Y ella estaba muy segura de que eso iba va a suceder.

Entonces, sin perder más tiempo, Yang saltó de la sartén ...

... y en el fuego ... literalmente.

* * *

**Minutos antes**

Cuando las rocas cayeron, Cinder Fall y Raven Branwen hicieron sus movimientos.

Y también Thanos.

La Doncella de Otoño saltó desde el lado de la caverna y aterrizó en una estalactita, mientras que la Doncella de Primavera esquivó una roca grande entrante y saltó sobre una estalactita frente a Cinder.

Thanos también saltó de su lado, mientras que también aterrizó en su propia estalactita. Pero no se quedó allí para siempre. Inmediatamente saltó de un trozo de roca a otro, mientras esquivaba y paraba una visión de flechas de fuego y hielo lanzadas por las dos Doncellas. Cuando se acercó, comenzó a retirar su Gauntelete por un golpe masivo; La Gema del Espacio resplandeciendo en efecto.

Raven se dio cuenta rápidamente y saltó hacia atrás en el último segundo. Sin embargo, la Gema del Espacio pudo evitar que más estalactitas y otras piezas grandes de roca cayeran sobre el puente o cayeran en el abismo.

Ahora, los tres estaban peleando en un campo de batalla flotando. Las reacciones de todos no duraron mucho ...

Cuando el Titán Loco se enderezó, sintió que un Cinder entrante se acercaba a él. Cruzando rápidamente los brazos sobre su cara, bloqueó la gran espada de fuego; creando una onda de choque más violenta que antes.

Entonces, cuando Thanos comenzó a presionar más la espada de Cinder, rápidamente sintió a Raven detrás de él. Retrajo su brazo izquierdo y bloqueó un golpe entrante de la Doncella de Primavera. Desafortunadamente, no pudo bloquear la rápida patada de Cinder hacia su placa pectoral.

A pesar de que no sintió ningún dolor, Thanos fue enviado de vuelta unos pocos pies. Se detiene un poco cerca del borde de la estalactita y mira bruscamente a las dos Doncellas, que finalmente ahora estaban manteniendo su posición. —No está mal.—felicitó el Titán Loco, que las Doncellas no aceptaron, "Pero intentemos eso de nuevo".

Justo cuando terminó, Thanos activó la Gema de la Realidad. Fue entonces cuando Cinder y Raven notaron un par de espadas dobles, una formándose en cada mano. Cuando la fusión se completó, el Titán Loco levantó sus espadas hacia las Doncellas. Ambos lo tomaron como una oferta para pelear una vez más.

Ellas lo aceptaron.

Con sus propias cuchillas formándose paralelas entre sí, Cinder y Raven se cargaron; con el Titán Loco haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos se enfrentaron en medio de la estalactita.

Sin embargo, el impacto de las espadas de Thanos en sus propias fuerzas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlas retroceder. A través de sus reflejos, las Doncellas pudieron hacer un aterrizaje seguro y cargaron de nuevo; esta vez con sus ojos brillando para potenciar sus ataques.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el Titán Loco aún era capaz de mantenerse firme; Y eso literalmente molestaba a los dos.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron adoptar un nuevo enfoque.

Con Cinder en el aire y Raven en el suelo, las dos Doncellas giraron continuamente alrededor del Titan Loco en velocidad máxima, mientras intentaban encontrar una abertura para perforar las defensas de Thanos. El Titán Loco miraba casualmente; como si no fuera nada sus miltiples intentos de atacarlo, pero Thanos fue capaz de redirigir sus ataques.

Finalmente, el continuo asalto de la Doncella comenzó a molestar a Thanos. Justo después de que redirigiera una barra de Cinder, el Titán Loco dispersó rápidamente sus espadas y activó la Gema del Espacio.

El poder de la Gema congeló a las Doncellas en su lugar. Estaban a punto de intentar liberarse de su control cuando Thanos hizo su siguiente movimiento.

Usando más del poder de la Gema del Espacio, el Titán Loco empujó violentamente a Cinder dentro de otra roca grande en el aire; luego le dio a Raven un golpe de succión en el pecho, enviándola fuera del borde de la superficie flotante.

Thanos sabía que la Doncella de Otoño estallaría pronto, así que decidió cambiar las probabilidades a su favor. Con la Gema del Espacio una vez más, Thanos agarró telequinéticamente la gran roca y la arrojó hacia la estalactita en la que estaba. El Titán Loco saltó a otra estalactita, para que no se enredara en el desastre.

Mientras observa que la gran roca chocó con la estalactita, Thanos instantáneamente siente una Doncella de Primavera entrante. Con su puño listo, el Titán Loco giró y giró su apretado Infinity Gauntlet hacia el puño cubierto de hielo de Raven. Ambos puños chocaron, creando una pequeña onda de choque.

—No puedes alejarte de esto, ¿verdad?—Thanos le dijo a la Doncella de Primavera.

Raven solo 'tsk', mientras ella lo miraba. —¿Eso importa ahora?

El Titán Loco bajó las cejas con decepción. —No me entiendes.

—¡No quiero escuchar otra palabra!—Raven gritó, mientras ella creaba una pequeña daga en su libre. Luego lo empujó hacia el cuello del Titán Loco.

Sin embargo, Thanos fue capaz de interceptarlo con su otra mano con facilidad; aplastando la daga y agarrando la otra mano de Raven. Ahora los dos se entrelazaron entre sí. —Qué arrogancia.—declaró el Titán enojado. Con una mirada rápida en su rostro, Thanos fue capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre Raven y Cinder.

Cinder era siniestra y nihilista. Ella es una persona que destruiría cualquier cosa y cualquier persona en su camino para obtener lo que más deseaba. Ella siempre escogería a las personas adecuadas para confiar y las personas adecuadas para matar. La doncella de otoño era casi como él; pero su manera de alcanzar sus metas era más ... contundente. Pero cuando sus planes finalmente fracasan, o si simplemente presionas sus botones, ella se enfurecerá.

Raven, sin embargo, era de piedra fría e introvertida. Ella también puede ser sarcástica y arrogante a veces. Realmente no había un objetivo principal para ella. Lo que viera a la vista que atrajera su interés, lo tomaría sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento; Algo así como "el fin justifica los medios". Sin embargo, había algo más en ella que Thanos desaprobaba.

—Doncella de Primavera, no mentí sobre los recuerdos de la Doncella de Otoño.—comenzó el titán enojado. —A través de la Gema de la Mente, vi cada momento de su vida. Me afectó. Alguien como ella sacrificó su propia humanidad. Seguir profundamente a la persona en la que más confía, es triste, pero también horrible... La tuya, sin embargo, es diferente ".

Cuando Thanos terminó, Raven sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban una vez más. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir el Titán Loco: no solo miró los recuerdos de Cinder, **sino que también miró sus recuerdos.**

—Esa chica con un brazo ..., la de muchos que he conocido arriba, ... ella es tu hija, ¿verdad?—hanos declaró solemnemente, mientras mira directamente la mirada conflictiva en el rostro de Raven; el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, —No me confundas, Doncell. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño. Francamente, yo también tengo una hija que se siente igual que tu hija ... Ambos nos odian por nuestras acciones.—Thanos se detuvo por un momento, mientras respiraba silenciosamente por la nariz con incomodidad. —Dime, ¿por qué la dejaste? ¿Fue por el conocimiento que tenías de Salem que te hizo querer protegerla? Podría ser eso. Las misiones que continuaste con tu equipo eran peligrosas.—se detuvo otra vez, esta vez lanzándole una mirada feroz a ella. —O tal vez, ... simplemente no te importó. No tenías interés en quedarte con tu nueva familia. Solo quería volver al lugar donde pertenecías e imaginar que esos eventos nunca sucedieron en absoluto.

Mientras el Titán Loco continuaba con su monólogo, Raven sintió escalofríos en su columna vertebral. Aun así, apenas se abrió camino a través de su estado mental e ignoró todas las malas señales que percibió por las palabras del alienígena. Ella no quería escuchar lo que él estaba hablando; ni a ella le importaba. Todo lo que podía sentir era la ira que brotaba en su cuerpo.

Pero lo que el Titán Loco dijo a continuación, casi la hizo sentir algo agrietarse dentro de su corazón.

—Pensaste que el olvido te haría libre.—Thanos comenzó a terminar. —Pensaste que huir resolvería tus problemas. Pensaste que reclamar este poder era misericordia ... No veo esa lógica, Doncella de Primavera ... Todo lo que veo es... **a una cob****arde.**

Fue justo en ese momento que ambos escucharon una explosión de llamas que se encendió detrás de ellos. Cinder Fall acababa de levantarse de los escombros; su ropa cubierta de polvo y guijarros y un gran corte ensangrentado mostrado en su mejilla izquierda.

Ella estaba furiosa.

Poniendo sus ojos en el Titán Loco, Cinder grita de rabia y se acerca a Thanos a la velocidad más alta posible.

Lamentablemente, una vez más, el Titán Loco todavía era capaz de detectarla.

Aprovechando el impulso, Thanos presionó las manos de Raven y giró todo su cuerpo; golpeando directamente el cuerpo en llamas de Cinder, justo cuando estaba a punto de pillarlo por sorpresa. El Titán Loco soltó a Raven, y ambas Maidens fueron enviadas a una buena distancia; Parando cerca del borde de la estalactita.

El impacto del cuerpo de Cinder, hizo reenfocar a Raven. Mientras lo hacía, la Doncella de Primavera se sentía tan loca como la Doncella de Otoño.

Raven se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras Cinder luchaba un poco para pararse.

El Titán Loco vio como los ojos de ambas Doncellas brillaban como nunca antes.

Finalmente puede sentirlo.

Cinder y Raven estaban en todo su poder, y estaban listos para desatar el infierno en Thanos. Sin embargo, ambos estaban agotados; sus auras estaban casi agotadas. En el fondo, las dos Doncellas finalmente se habían dado cuenta de que no eran rival para el Titán Loco. Lo que sea que intentaran hacer, Thanos siempre estaría preparado para ello.

La patada que Cinder le dio fue solo un golpe de suerte.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iban a rendirse. Los dos se han acercado tanto a su objetivo, que no estaban dispuestos a dar marcha atrás.

Estaban sin opciones, pero no les importaba. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era dar un golpe final al Mad Titan.

Así que, cargaron en una última vez.

Y también Thanos.

Las Doncellas saltaron de la superficie, y también lo hizo el Titán Loco.

Todos retiraron sus puños, ya que todos iniciaron sus gritos de batalla. Cinder y Raven impulsaron sus brazos a su máximo potencial, mientras que Thanos no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Se cierran...

.

.

.

... y chocan.

Los puños de las Doncellas que chocaron con el Guantelete del Infinito del Loco Titán y lanzaron una enorme onda de choque a lo largo de la Bóveda. Todas las estalactitas y las grandes rocas que flotaban a su alrededor se rompieron por la fuerza de su golpe; Incluso casi rompe todo el puente.

La onda de choque terminó en cuestión de segundos, y todos los combatientes cayeron hacia el puente.

Raven cayó sobre la superficie cerca de las puertas dobles; su espalda chocando con la pared una vez más.

Cinder cayó sobre la superficie cerca de la entrada; su frente de espaldas a los demás, mientras ella yacía allí apenas consciente.

Thanos aterrizó de manera segura en sus pies en medio del puente, mientras las piezas restantes de las rocas cayeron a su alrededor.

El Titán Loco puede ver las Auras de las Doncellas brillando lejos; dejándose vulnerables. Pensó que ya no les sirve pelear, pensó. Su batalla con ellos había terminado, y él, como todas las otras veces que luchó, se había fusionado victorioso.

Ahora, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Thanos notó que Raven luchaba por alejarse de la puerta; Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era apresurada. El Titán Loco zumbó de decepción, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde ella yacía. Habría sentido lástima por el líder de la tribu, tal como lo hizo con Cinder. Pero, él conocía su verdadera naturaleza ... y eso lo hacía sentir solo ira.

Finalmente, el Titán Loco cerró la distancia entre él y la Doncella de Primavera. Cuervo todavía estaba sentado en el suelo cuando llegó; haciéndole sentir menos simpatía por ella.

Luego se agachó y hizo contacto visual directo con Raven. —¿Tuviste suficiente?—Thanos preguntó, con un tono desconcertado.

Raven solo pudo apretar sus dientes, mientras la sangre goteaba en un lado de su frente. —Cállate.—gruñó ella.

El Titán Loco no estaba desconcertado por su mal genio. En su lugar, respondió: —Tal como lo pensé. Tu arrogancia no te llevará a ninguna parte, Doncella. Siempre habrá fallas dentro de ti; y hoy, esas fallas te han puesto donde estás ahora.

Raven se limitó a burlarse de él.

—Sin embargo, estoy impresionado.—dijo Thanos, —Nunca pensé que nuestra lucha duraría tanto. Tú y la Doncella de Otoño tienen bastante habilidad. Podrías haber usado ese poder para ayudar a equilibrar este mundo. En cambio, elegiste lo contrario...

Raven gruñó y aparta la vista de él; Apretando los dientes una vez más.

—No es demasiado tarde.—continuó el Titán Loco, haciendo que Raven lo mirara otra vez. —Todavía puedes hacer lo correcto. Este mundo puede tener los restos de su pasado, pero no está perdido para siempre. Tú, tu tribu, y muchos otros aún pueden recoger los pedazos y transformarlos en una nueva realidad; y para hacer eso... debes abrir esta puerta para mí.

Raven no le dio tiempo para pensar una respuesta. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Ella ya lo tenía, antes de que el Titán Loco terminara sus palabras: —Nunca.

Thanos luego frunce el ceño y baja las cejas. Puede decir que no sirvió de nada pedirle a Raven que lo ayudara.

Él realmente no quería hacer esto. Pensó que usar su poder sería un desperdicio, y que encontraba a la Doncella de Primavera como una alternativa. Pero como ella no iba a abrir la puerta de la Reliquia, el Titán Loco tuvo que tomar un asunto en sus propias manos.

—Bien.—dijo Thanos sombríamente, mientras se levanta. —Entonces lo haré yo mismo.

El Titán Loco entonces activó la Gema de la Realidad.

Raven repentinamente sintió una extraña sensación en la puerta en la que estaba apoyada. Ella mira hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de las grandes puertas dobles que brillan en un resplandor rojo. —Qué demonios... —Raven comenzó a pensar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

En un instante, la totalidad de las puertas dobles se habían desvanecido en polvo; Dejando abierta la entrada a la Reliquia del Conocimiento.

La doncella de primavera no podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar delante de ella. Estaba más allá de lo imposible. Por el conocimiento que había aprendido de Ozpin, la única forma de abrir la puerta de una Bóveda era el poder de una Doncella específica. Cuando reclamó el poder de Spring Maiden, Raven supo que ella era la única persona en Remnant para abrir la Bóveda dentro de Haven Academy.

Y Thanos acababa de hacer eso con un apretón de su guante.

—No ...—suspiró Raven, antes de que la tomara el Titán Loco y la tirara por el puente.

Thanos luego se da vuelta en la entrada. Lo que vio casi lo asombró. A través de las puertas una vez dobles, el Titán Loco notó que el escenario había cambiado. El área estaba llena de un paisaje desértico; con arena soplada en el aire por el viento. Era casi como si fuera transportado a otra parte del mundo.

De pie sobre un pilar solitario, a varios pies de distancia, había una linterna dorada. Dentro de la linterna, contenía un fuego azul-verdoso.

Thanos sabía lo que estaba mirando. Era lo único que necesitaba, cuando llegó por primera vez. La linterna era la reliquia del conocimiento.

El Titán Loco no tomó parte en caminar hacia la Reliquia. Sabía que simplemente perdería más tiempo. Entonces, tomó un atajo. Con la Piedra Espacial activada, Thanos con cuidado telequinéticamente levantó la Reliquia del pilar solitario y tiró suavemente de la Reliquia hacia él.

En solo unos segundos, la Reliquia estaba en su mano derecha. Desactivando la Piedra Espacial, Thanos llevó la Reliquia a su cara y miró de cerca el fuego en su interior. Él puede sentir el inmenso poder calentando su piel. Se sintió ... encantador.

El Titan Loco sonríe por primera vez.

Pero, su sonrisa sólo duró un breve momento.

Thanos se volteo rápidamente y activó la Gema del Espacio una vez más; impidiendo que el miembro de Grimm estirado lo atacara. Acurrucó su Guantele de vuelta hacia él, ya que el anfitrión fue violentamente expulsado del suelo y se acercó a él. Luego, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Thanos desactivó la piedra y agarró el cuello de Cinder.

—No es prudente atacar desde atrás.—comentó Thanos, mientras miraba a la luchadora Fall Maiden.

—M-mira quién habla", Cinder se atragantó.

El Titan Loco sólo se profundizó su mirada. —¿Sabes que puede matarte ahora?

—E-entonces hazlo.—Cinder le devolvió la mirada. La mujer estaba dispuesta a morir. Su muerte a manos de Thanos sería una señal para Salem y el resto de sus subordinados. La reina Grimm sabrá de un tercero en la mezcla de su guerra; y con este conocimiento, Salem hará lo que sea necesario para derribar a este monstruo.

Es decir; si ella muriera

Al principio, Thanos comenzó a cumplir con su declaración. Pero de repente, se retractó. Desconocido para Cinder, el Titán Loco comenzó a pensar en algo. A diferencia de Raven, Thanos vio mucho potencial dentro de Cinder. Cuando miró sus recuerdos, Thanos notó que la mujer todavía era joven y que era la actual Doncella de Otoño; y ella todavía tenía que dominar completamente sus poderes. El Titán Loco se preguntó, con el entrenamiento correcto, que podría ser una fuerza mortal a tener en cuenta; su brazo de Grimm era una ventaja.

Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sabía que no sería la última.

—No.—respondió Thanos claramente, mientras soltaba a Cinder. La Doncella de Otoño se derrumbó en el suelo debajo de él. Lentamente contuvo el aliento, ya que el estrangulamiento violento en el que estaba casi la hizo sofocar. Momentáneamente, Cinder mira de nuevo al Titan.

Ese fue su mayor error.

Justo cuando ella arqueó su cabeza hacia arriba, Thanos colocó gentilmente su Guantelete del Infinito en su frente; La Gema de la Mente fue activada. Cinder al instante sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, y su visión se nublaba en un brillo azul. Su cerebro estaba fuera de control; haciéndola sentirse mareada. Si la condición de su cuerpo fuera estable, Cinder habría sentido esta energía cruda atravesando sus células madre. Pero como no lo era, la energía que sentía ... era demasiado grande.

En menos de unos momentos, la Doncella de Otoño se desmayó.

—Tengo planes para ti, Cinder.—Thanos miró a la mujer inconsciente; sonriendo en agradecimiento.

—¿Cuál es el punto en todo esto?—El Titán Loco mira hacia atrás y notó que Raven estaba arrodillada en el suelo; sus manos colocadas en la superficie y su pelo ensombreciendo sus ojos. —¿Por qué causarías toda esta violencia; solo para obtener lo que quieres?— Dijo Raven

—No causé esta pelea.—Thanos respondió. —Tú lo hiciste.

—Pero aún así, ¿qué significa todo esto?—Raven finalmente miró al Titán Loco, la ira brillaba por el brillo dentro de sus ojos color carmesí. —¡¿Por qué necesitas tanto las Reliquias?!

—Ya te lo dije.—le recordó Thanos, su voz se volvió un poco más contundente. —Las Reliquias son una pieza de un gran rompecabezas que necesita ser establecido. Una vez que complete el rompecabezas, cumpliré mi misión.

—... Entonces, ¿cuál es tu misión?—Raven preguntó de nuevo. Thanos estaba a punto de recordarle otra vez, cuando continuó: —¡Dijiste que el problema en este universo es la superpoblación; debido a la falta de recursos! ¿Cómo planeas solucionar ese problema, una vez que tengas todo lo que necesitas?

El Titán Loco miró silenciosamente a la frustrada Doncella de Primavera. Por la mirada en sus ojos, Thanos podía decir que estaba desesperada por una respuesta. Tiene sentido. A pesar de la información que le había dado, Raven sabía muy poco acerca de Thanos.

Él quería cambiar eso.

—**Voy a borrar** **la mitad de toda la vida** ", respondió Thanos con calma.

.

.

.

—¿Q-Q...Que?—Raven se congeló en shock. Ella no esperaba que el Titán Loco le diera esa respuesta. Ella pensó que sería algo completamente diferente, como duplicar los recursos del universo. Pero no, no fue eso. Su respuesta golpeó un sentimiento raro dentro de Raven; un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Temor.

Mientras Raven trataba de recordar sus pensamientos, Thanos tomó a Cinder con su brazo izquierdo y lo colocó sobre su hombro. —Cuando recogí las seis gemas infinitas, traté de borrar la mitad del universo con solo un chasquido de mis dedos.—comenzó. —Creí en ese mismo momento, que había completado mi misión ... Lamentablemente , ese no sería el caso. Solo había borrado parte del universo. Estaba perdido. Frustrado. Incluso. Nunca imaginé que el universo sería mucho más grande de lo que originalmente pensé. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. ... Hasta que conocí a alguien. Me mostró una manera de resolver este problema continuo. Hay artefactos místicos en este universo que necesito recopilar.—Se detuvo por un momento, mientras miraba la Reliquia que sostenía. —Estas Reliquias ... son las primeras de muchas. Una vez que tenga todos estos artefactos, finalmente acabaré con la mitad de toda la vida ... Luego, descansaré; y ver salir el sol en un universo agradecido. Las decisiones más difíciles requieren las más fuertes voluntades.

Raven estaba horrorizado. Nunca se dio cuenta de que el intento de Thanos de equilibrar el universo era destruir la mitad de toda la vida; y además él incluso intentó hacerlo una vez antes. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería pensar en las personas que han tenido que sufrir sus muertes no deseadas ...

Sin embargo, había una cosa que ella no entendía.

—... Dijiste que necesitabas las cuatro Reliquias, ¿verdad?—Cuervo comenzó vacilante. Thanos miró, mientras continuaba. —¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

—Lo se.— respondió el Titán Loco simplemente.

—Entonces no va a ser tan simple como aquí.—la Doncella de Primavera lo fulminó con la mirada. —Desde la Caída de Beacon, todos los demás reinos están en alerta máxima. Incluso me enteré de que Atlas había cerrado sus fronteras. Así que, si fueras a Atlas o Vacuo, entonces enfrentarás mucha presión allí. Puedes encontrar la Reliquia en Vale, pero nunca encontrarás a los demás.

Thanos no se inmutó por su advertencia. Se habría sentido aún más decepcionante, pero recordó que Raven no sabía de su capacidad para transportarse a diferentes lugares con la Gema Espacial. Pero aun así, no tendría sentido si él le dijera eso.

Porque no tenía intención de ir a ningún otro lugar.

—Eso no será necesario.—comenzó Thanos. Ya he logrado mi objetivo aquí con Remnant.

Raven solo se sorprendio por su respuesta. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—**Lo que quiero decir es que ya tengo todas las reliquias.—**respondió Thanos, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Una vez más, Raven se congeló en shock. —Ya ves Don ella, ya tengo mis propios subordinados en Vacuo y Atlas. Como estamos hablando ahora, están atacando las academias. Con el tiempo, saldrán de esos reinos con las Reliquias en sus manos y la mitad de las población muerta ... En cuanto a Vale, no tiene sentido. Justo antes de ingresar a esta escuela, me enteré de que Salem tiene la Reliquia de Elección. Una vez que termine aquí, mis subordinados y yo nos dirigiremos a la reina. Guárdate y toma la Reliquia de ella por la fuerza.

—Tu ... tu... Tu estas loco!—la Doncella de Primavera le espeto.

El Titán Loco se detiene frente al Cuervo arrodillado, que todavía estaba en profunda conmoción. —Un pequeño precio para pagar la salvación.—dijo frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

Cuando terminó, Thanos vio algo nuevo dentro de la Doncella. Dentro de la cobardía, el alma asustada era algo que realmente describía al líder de la tribu: el aislamiento. Se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Raven dejó a su familia. Era porque estaba tan acostumbrada a estar con su tribu. Ella no quería meterse en ningún problema externo. Quería que la dejaran sola ... y ella, dejando a su hija, le hizo cavar un agujero aún más profundo; donde ella permanecería enterrada dentro. Sabía que su última línea aclaraba qué era realmente Raven.

Débiles.

Thanos sabía lo que había que hacer.

—Hay una cosa que olvidé mencionar sobre ti.—comenzó el Titán Loco. —A lo largo del tiempo que pasaste en tu tribu, seguiste un código; un conjunto de palabras que te ayudan a describir y aceptar el mundo en el que vives. "Los fuertes sobreviven , los débiles perecen" He escuchado esas palabras de muchos otros seres como tú ... Pero no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, ni estoy de acuerdo contigo. No hay individuos fuertes en el universo. Solo depende de la fuerza que tienen. Sin embargo, hay algunos individuos que son verdaderamente débiles. Son las personas que han hecho algo tan malo, que no pueden perdonarse a sí mismos o simplemente no se dan cuenta.—Thanos hizo una pausa. por un momento, mientras miraba al aturdido Raven. —Eso es lo que también veo en ti, Doncella: Débilidad. Tu eres debil. Sientes como si regalar todo te haría sentir seguro. Abandonas a tus aliados, a tu hija e incluso a tu propio hermano, y los reemplazas. ¿Cómo se sentirían tus aliados si los volvieras a encontrar? Creo que se sentirían igual que sus familiares. Has hecho muchas cosas, has tomado muchas decisiones y has creado muchos problemas. Estabas en paz antes de entrar en Beacon. Tenías un equipo, tenías amigos, y lo más importante, tenías una familia ... y lo tiraste todo.

El silencio siguió.

Todas las palabras que Thanos había dicho dejaron a Raven en un estado en el que ella deseaba nunca ir.

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Su respiración era superficial.

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

Su boca estaba abierta.

Y las lágrimas estaban a punto de caerse.

El Titán Loco luego dijo una última pregunta: —Te pregunto... **¿A que** **costó?**

.

.

.

—... Todo.—susurró Raven, mientras las lágrimas finalmente se derramaban.

Thanos frunció el ceño una vez más; Esta vez no de decepción ni pena ni tristeza ... sino negligencia. Finalmente entendió que ella había ido demasiado lejos; Y que no había vuelta atrás. Él sabía que ella nunca cambiaría.

El Titán Loco colocó lentamente su Guantelete del Infinito sobre su cabeza.

—**Espero que te recuerden... Raven.**

Las seis piedras infinitas activadas.

Raven no sintió ningún dolor esta vez. En su lugar, sintió que esta sensación de hueco estaba erupcionando lentamente en todo su cuerpo.

No fue bueno ... tampoco fue malo.

Se sintió ... mutuo.

El cuerpo de la mujer brillaba brevemente en una luz blanca brillante.

Entonces se oscureció de inmediato.

.

.

.

Y ahí es cuando sucede.

.

.

.

Sus brazos...

Sus piernas...

Su pecho

Su cara...

Todo ello...

.

.

.

Como si se escuchara el sonido de piedras cayendo al suelo, el cuerpo de la mujer comienza a desvanecerse ...

Hasta que no quedó nada, pero el polvo de sus restos ...

.

.

.

El Infinity Gauntlet de Thanos regresó a su lado, mientras observaba lo que quedaba de la Doncella de Primavera.

No había cómo negarlo.

Raven Branwen se había ido.

.

.

.

**¡BOOM!**

**—¡****NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

El Titán Loco rápidamente arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás y notó el enorme aura flamígera que había estallado en la entrada de la Bóveda ... y ya se dirigía directamente hacia él; con la intención de matarlo.

* * *

**Encima...**

—¿Dónde está Yang?— Ruby Rose gritó; mirando a Oscar Pine y su tío Qrow. La cazadora de ojos plateados de 15 años acababa de despertarse de la inconsciencia, junto con casi todos los demás, cuando notó que su hermana mayor había desaparecido.

Ahora, normalmente, cuando se hubieran despertado, tanto los héroes como los villanos habrían empezado a pelearse entre sí, hasta que fueron derrotados permanentemente ... o al menos, si fueras uno de los tipos malos. Pero estos fueron tiempos inusuales.

Cuando ambos bandos se habían despertado, lentamente comenzaron a cuestionarse entre sí sobre lo que acaba de sucederles. Fue loco; No, en realidad no tenía precedentes. Habían presenciado a un extraterrestre caminando hacia Haven y les mostraban como si fuera un dios. Solo **un** movimiento suyo había apagado las luces de casi todos.

Lo único que les preocupaba, era el hecho de que no todos se habían recuperado.

Emerald y Mercury estaban revisando la condición de Hazel, mientras que Jaune, Nora y Ren estaban revisando la condición de Weiss. Ruby estaba con Oscar y Qrow; Hablando con ellos sobre su situación actual. Lionheart todavía estaba sobre el balcón sobre la entrada de la Bóveda; frenéticamente mirando a su alrededor.

Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Todos estaban preocupados por la seguridad de sus amigos específicos; más aún para Esmeralda y Mercurio. Esos dos se horrorizaron de cómo Hazel fue quemado gravemente; Incluso pensaron que estaba muerto. Pero con el débil latido del corazón que oyeron en su interior, los hizo suspirar de alivio.

Con Weiss, sin embargo, algunas personas también tenían curiosidad. A diferencia de Hazel, la condición de la antigua heredera era perfectamente normal. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que la gente sintiera curiosidad, especialmente Jaune y Ruby, era cómo había llegado a esto? Antes de que fueran eliminados, Weiss estaba al borde de la muerte; y ahora parecía que no sucedía en absoluto.

Fue extraño

***TUM***

Qrow estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta de Ruby, cuando de repente el área comenzó a temblar.

Todos pudieron mantenerse en pie; como el pequeño temblor disminuyó lentamente.

Entonces todos empezaron a preguntarse de dónde venía eso, pero también siendo cautelosos. Tanto los héroes como los villanos sacaron sus armas lentamente; todos sintiendo la atmósfera inmediatamente cambiando en un silencio mortal. La excepción fue Lionheart, que estaba temblando de miedo y sintiendo un hormigueo múltiple en su espalda.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto".—susurró Qrow.

El viejo polvoriento tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

**¡PUM!**

Todo sucede en un instante.

Un segundo el piso estaba bien ...

Hasta que un agujero masivo estalló desde el suelo. Piezas del piso de color granate y multitud de rocas volaron en el aire. La fuerza de la explosión había deslizado a cualquiera cerca del radio de la explosión; sus caras estaban cubiertas por sus armas y / o armas, ya que los pedazos de roca habían aterrizado con éxito en sus cuerpos.

Había otra cosa de los escombros; Y que salió horrorizado de la pequeña rosa.

Dentro de las rocas y baldosas que estaban siendo arrastradas estaba Yang. Su estómago estaba violentamente inclinado hacia atrás, como si le dieran un puñetazo tan fuerte; que casi la hacía irreconocible. Su Aura desapareció rápidamente, mientras su cabello cubría su rostro ... y la parte más horrible, era que el pedazo de metal que ella llamaba su brazo ... se había ido.

Todos solo pueden verlos en completo shock, mientras la joven cazadora continúa volando por la habitación.

Finalmente, ella golpeó el suelo y su cuerpo rebotó. Luego continuó rodando y rebotando, mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba contra las puertas de Haven; revelando así el cielo nocturno y la cantidad innumerable de miembros de Colmillo Blanco.

—¡YANG!—Ruby gritó, mientras comenzaba a usar su apariencia para alcanzar a su hermana caída. Su tío y sus amigos la siguieron; con Jaune llevando a Weiss. Incluso Emerald y Mercury los seguían, quienes sabían que su único aliado que quedaba estaba a salvo dentro.

Lionheart, sin embargo, no los siguió. Cuando vio por primera vez a Yang salir del suelo, simplemente corrió más adentro de la escuela.

Todos los demás lo habían logrado, todos notando la conmoción que estaba sucediendo afuera.

¡La escuela estaba rodeada!

Cientos de faunus, todas con espadas y escudos improvisados, daban vueltas alrededor del gran escuadrón de Colmillo Blanco. Las fuerzas policiales de Mistral cubrían el cielo nocturno; sus barcos flotando sobre los terrenos de la escuela. Era algo digno de ver ... bueno, lo habría sido.

Ninguno de los jóvenes cazadores o cazadoras estaban mirando todo esto.

En su lugar, estaban mirando a un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo.

—... Blake?—Ruby miró a su ex compañero de equipo en estado de shock, mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hermana.

Las faunus felinas miraron fijamente al líder de su ex equipo, —... ¿Ruby?

—**Bueno, bueno, ... qué sorpresa** **.**

Cada persona en el área miró el sonido del profundo, poderoso y siniestro tono de Thanos; Quien estaba parado justo donde estaban las puertas delanteras. Mientras todos los que estaban dentro de la escuela sabían quién era él, todos los que estaban afuera no tenían ni idea. Sin embargo, literalmente todos pueden ahora sentir el aura oscura, mortal, casi hipnótica, que rodeaba al Titán Loco.

Thanos miró al gran grupo de personas que lo miraban. Incluso notó que una de las luces de las aeronaves arriba brillaba sobre él; Revelando más de su apariencia. Toda esta conmoción no le sorprendió ni un poco; Él se había enfrentado a un montón de grandes multitudes antes.

Sin embargo, la revelación de ellos estando aquí lo hizo.

—Pensar que el Colmillo Blanco estaría aquí de todos los lugares ... El remnant nunca deja de sorprenderme.—se escuchó una voz atronadora de Thanos por todas partes, mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada. Nadie puede notar la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en sus labios.

—¡Cinder!—Emerald gritó, ahora notando a su lider caído descansando sobre el hombro del Titán Loco. Ella, Mercury y sus enemigos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Por su aspecto, Cinder Fall, la Doncella demOtoño, fue derrotada por las manos de un extraterrestr; y lo que era aún peor ... dentro de la mano derecha de Thanos estaba lo único por lo que estaban luchando desde el principio:

La reliquia del conocimiento.

El Titán Loco rápidamente levanta la abrazadera de su brazo izquierdo para bloquear la bala entrante que fue disparada por un Qrow enfurecido.

—¿QUÉ LE HIZAS A MI SOBRINA?— Gritó Qrow, apuntando junto a Ruby con Crescent Rose, —¿Y CÓMO SE HIZO LA RELIQUÍA?

Ruby, ella misma, ahora estaba sorprendida. Nunca recordó haber visto a su tío en un estado tan enojado. Por supuesto; recordó que su tío se había enfadado antes. ¡Pero no esta enojado! Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió fue que no vio a Qrow agarrándose el arma de los brazos.

... Casi la asustó.

—¡GRACIAS!—Gritó Qrow, mientras el Titán Loco permanecía en silencio.

—T-t-tío Qrow?" Ruby tartamudeaba.

Qrow miró bruscamente a su otra sobrina y notó la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Por un momento, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El anciano cazador pudo calmarse y devolverle el arma a su sobrina menor. —Lo siento.—murmuró.

A pesar de la repentina ira del hombre, Thanos todavía no se inmutaba. Casi le resultaba familiar; Esta no fue la primera vez que escuchó a alguien hablarle así.

—Espera un momento.— ambos familiares levantaron la vista ante la repentina voz de Mercurio; que extrañamente se sentía como si tuviera dos cabezas. —¿Dónde están Raven y Vernal?

Esto había atraído la atención de todos los otros jóvenes cazadores y cazadores. Estaban tan atrapados con todos estos nuevos y repentinos problemas, que se olvidaron de darse cuenta de que Raven y Vernal no habían salido de la Bóveda.

Blake también estaba un poco curioso. Apenas recordaba el momento en que Yang le habló de su verdadera madre; sobre cómo se escapó y Yang tratando de buscarla. Ahora, ¿la madre de Yang estaba aquí? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Vernal ...—gritó Thanos. —La chica que yacía junto a la Doncella de Otoño y Primavera. Ya estaba muerta cuando llegué.

"Espera, ¿qué?"Qrow se dio cuenta de repente: ¿Realmente está diciendo que Raven fue la Doncella de Primavera TODO EL TIEMPO? Esta nueva revelación conmocionó al anciano cazador; Lo mejor de todos los que están cerca de él. Siempre había pensado que Raven **tenía** la Doncella de Primavera, pero nunca imaginó que su propia hermana fuera la **verdadera **Doncella de Primavera todo el tiempo... bien interpretada, hermana.

—En cuanto a Ra-"

—Entonces, ¡tú eres el que ha estado causando todo este alboroto!—Adán de repente interrumpió el Titán Loco. Thanos desvió sus ojos hacia el joven líder Colmillo Blanco. —¡A juzgar por lo que estos insectos piensan de ti, debes haber frustrado la mitad de nuestros planes! ¡Eso es algo que no toleraré!

Ese fue un gran error por parte de Adán. No lo sabían, perl era muy grosero que alguien interrumpiera al Titán Loco. Los que lo han hecho no fueron castigados severamente, pero iban a perder su respeto.

—... ¿Supongo que eres el actual líder del Colmillo Blanco?— Thanos finalmente preguntó.

Adam endureció su mirada bajo su máscara. —Lo soy—Lo soy se detuvo, mientras se enfocaba lentamente en los rasgos del cuerpo del Titán Loco. Extraño para él, Adam no pudo encontrar ningún rasgo de fauno en Thanos; ni tampoco parecía ser humano. —Cuando te miro ahora mismo, no pareces ser Faunus o un Humano. ¿Qué eres y por qué le haces esto a mi gente?

Blake solo podía mirar a su ex camarada. No fue por sus acciones, ya que ya era suficiente para que ella lo odiara, era la forma en que estaba actuando en este momento. Cuando ella era testigo de que Adam hablaba con alguien que no era Fauna, él siempre los trataba como basura; Como si no hubieran nacido para vivir. La enferma pensar que su ex amiga iría por este camino.

Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por el "elefante en la habitación". Por lo que escuchó del tío de Ruby, este ser se llamaba Thanos. Blake nunca había escuchado un nombre así antes ... pero él no era ña duda de su enemigo. Thanos lastimó a su amiga y ex compañera de equipo.

Hablando de Thanos, el Titán Loco solo miraba en silencio a Adam. Cuando puso sus ojos por primera vez en los faunus, todo lo que Thanos podía pensar en él era una palabra: **rencor. **Vio al niño inocente, suave y honesto convertido en un monstruo vicioso y sediento de sangre. Era peor que Raven; Pero menos que Salem. Pero, a diferencia de Raven, sabía que no era culpa de Adam. Las faunas toro no eligieron este camino por su cuenta. Lo eligió por inspiración. Las formas actuales del Colmillo Blanco lo inspiraron a ser el tipo de persona que era hoy.

Thanos no dejaría que esto se mantuviera por más tiempo.

—**Tu** gente ...—comenzó el Titán Loco, su tono se hizo más intenso enojado. "—¿Me dices que la destrucción de la civilización es la manera de ayudar a tu gente?

Una breve ráfaga de viento brotó repentinamente del Titán Loco; haciendo que todos levanten la guardia. No han visto a Thanos tan enojado antes; Así que ya pueden decir que algo estaba por caer.

—¿Que es este hombre?—Ghira Belladonna murmuró desde dentro de las fuerzas de Menagerie.

—¿Crees que desequilibrar este mundo le daría libertad a tu gente?—Thanos comenzó de nuevo: —Bueno, te equivocas, niño. De lo que he aprendido, originalmente se suponía que el Colmillo Blanco era un grupo de derechos civiles de las Faunus; su objetivo era unir a las Faunus y los Humanos como iguales ... pacíficamente.—El Titán Loco luego levanta lentamente su mano izquierda y apunta hacia el primer líder del Colmillo Blanco. —Eso es ... hasta que los dejaste.

El Colmillo Blanco y las fuerzas aliadas volvieron la cabeza hacia el padre de Blake. El mismo Ghira se sorprendió al escuchar al Titán Loco hablando esta información histórica. —¿Qué fue, Belladonna? ¿Por qué renunció? ¿Fue por el estrés; fue demasiado para usted? ... ¿O quizás las faunus finalmente no quisieron que usted fuera el líder?—Thanos lo interrogó.

Al principio, el jefe de Menagerie solo podía mirar al Titán Loco. Él, como todos los demás, no estaba seguro de cómo había aprendido esta información vital ... excepto uno, sin embargo.

'Ozpin' sabía cómo Thanos sabía esto; Le dijo esto al alma inmortal cuando sus amigos fueron derrotados.

—Lo último...—respondió finalmente Ghira. —Hubo una votación. Una vez cada tres años, el Colmillo Blanco tendría una elección para determinar quién sería su nuevo líder. La mayoría me votó. Así que renuncié y Sienna Khan tomó mi lugar.

—Y ahora ella está muerta; de las manos del grupo que habías formado".—declaró Thanos de inmediato.

"¡Nunca quise que esto pasara!" Ghira tomó represalias, sus ojos se llenaron de pena.

—Sé que no lo hiciste ... y te envidio. Deberías haberte mantenido como líder, Belladonna.—dijo Thanos en un tono comprensible. Él puede verlo. Ghira solo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto para su gente ... de la manera correcta. El Titán Loco luego volvió sus ojos hacia Adam. —Ves uniño, el conflicto no es la respuesta para los Faunus; ni lo es para Remnant; tampoco lo es para el universo. Lo único por lo que deberías luchar es por la paz. Si aún crees eso la violencia es la respuesta a todos los problemas, entonces solo provocarás la guerra. La guerra con la que comenzarás como un niño, puede ser incluso más mortal que la primera ... Los que sí sobrevivan sufrirán más.

El silencio siguió.

Las fuerzas aliadas estaban asombradas por la sabiduría del Titán Loco. A pesar de que estaban en contra de él, sabían que sus palabras tenían cierta lógica positiva. La guerra no es más que un término para romper a la gente; masacrar a todos aquellos que estaban en contra de una idea ... y aquellos que la apoyan. La ironía en sus palabras fue que todos sabían que hoy, la guerra contra Remnant era casi inevitable; Desde la caída de Beacon.

Solo esperaban que las tensiones no aumentaran más.

—Tienes razón.—respondió eventualmente Adam; Haciendo que sus hermanos, incluso Blake, dirigieran su mirada hacia él. —La guerra no es la respuesta.

Los miembros de Colmillo Blanco estaban asombrados por las palabras de su líder. Cuando llegaron, Adam estaba planeando desesperadamente volar Haven. Ahora, ¿sus intenciones eran todo lo contrario?

Pero Blake y Thanos sabían que había más de esto.

Momentos después de que dijo esto, Adam desató su espada de color rojo sangre y la enfrentó hacia el Titán Loco. —¡Pero pronto lo será!

Thanos ahora estaba decepcionado con el joven líder. Al igual que con Raven, el Titán Loco sabía que Adam iba a estar en desacuerdo con él. La influencia del Colmillo Blanco había empujado a este niño demasiado lejos. No había vuelta atra's.

Él nunca planeó hacer esto. Él sabía, que si lo hacía, dejaría a algunas personas sufriendo; un fuerte sentimiento al que se opuso.

.

.

.

.

Pero, como dijo antes, **las decisiones más difíciles requieren las voluntades más fuertes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción.—dijo Thanos.

Con un apretón de su Guantelete del infinito, las seis gemas brillaron en efecto.

Los héroes, los villanos, los Colmillos Blancos, las fuerzas de la Familia del Mundo y la Policía de Mistral apuntan sus armas hacia el Titán Loco; Todos esperando que él haga su primer movimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

... deberían haberlo hecho, inmediatamente.

"Tontos"pensó Thanos, mientras se acercaba el Guantelete a la cara.

.

.

.

E hizo el chasquido.

.

.

.

Todos estaban ahora confundidos.

Todos pensaron que Thanos los iba a atacar.

En su lugar, él simplemente chasqueó los dedos.

Adam se rió. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para nosotros? ¿Un pequeño truco de magia?

.

.

.

El Titán Loco no respondió. En cambio, dijo: —El destino de Remnant ahora cuelga de un hilo.

Thanos luego desactiva todos excepto la Piedra del Espacio. Una grieta azul y oscura de repente se abre detrás de él.

Todo el mundo desde afuera estaba ajeno a lo que realmente era la grieta.

Pero para aquellos de adentro, sabían exactamente lo que el Titán Loco estaba haciendo ...

Él se estaba escapando ...

Con la Reliquia del Conocimiento en sus manos ...

Y la doncella de otoño sobre su hombro ...

—Finalmente es el momento de acabar con la Reina de los Grimm.—anunció Thanos, cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso a través de la grieta.

—¡Está tomando la Reliquia!—Jaune gritó, que todavía llevaba a Weiss desmayada.

—¡Y a Cinder!—Gritó Emerald.

Todas las fuerzas internas que aún estaban en pie comenzaron a correr hacia el Titán Loco.

.

.

.

Pero, eran demasiado tarde.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, Thanos ya había caminado y la grieta se cerro. instantáneamente.

—¡NO!—Oscar y 'Ozpin' gritaron.

—¡Cinder!—Gritó Emerald.

El resto de ellos estaban tan horrorizados como estaban.

La única cosa por la que luchaban todos fue tomada de ellos.

Thanos había escapado.

Habian fallado

.

.

.

—¿Que demonios fue eso?—Blake se volteo para ver a Sun, que acababa de correr hacia ella. —¿Cómo conoció a tu papá ... y qué era esa extraña lámpara que sostenía?

Blake estaba tan despistado como él. Ella se sorprendió cuando Thanos habló de su padre; aún más cuando habló sobre la posición anterior de su padre ... Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando.

.

.

.

—... Algo no se siente bien.—dijo Ozpin, quien acaba de tomar el cuerpo de Oscar nuevamente. Todos sus aliados y amigos se vuelven hacia él y notan la expresión de su cara.

—Ozpin ...estás ... ¿estás bien?— Nora le preguntó.

No había tristeza, ni felicidad, ni ira, ni miedo, nada ...

'Ozpin' se sintió ... **desesperado** .

.

.

.

Lo que no sabían era que lo peor acababa de empezar.

.

.

.

—... ¿N-Nora?

La chica alegre y burbujeante se dirije hacia su mejor amigo, Ren.

.

.

.

Ren cayó en los brazos de Nora, mientras el horror se extendía lentamente por su rostro.

La chica miró a Ren; quien miraba su brazo izquierdo.

Se estaba desintegrando.

Ren solo podía mirarla ...

.

.

.

... antes de que todo su cuerpo se derrumbara y se desmoronara.

Lo único que quedaba de él, eran sus armas.

Nora camina lentamente y se agacha a los restos de su amigo. Ella pone su mano sobre sus cenizas y siente el frío del polvo.

Ella mira lentamente a sus amigos y resopla; Lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Hasta ella tambien empezara a desvanecerse.

.

.

.

Sus amigos... se horrizaron al ver eso.

Jaune y Ruby eran los que más actuaban.

Lo estaban experimentando de nuevo ... Perdieron de nuevo a un amigo suyo ...

.

.

.

—Oh, mierda...

Emerald miró hacia Mercurio.

.

.

.

... Y lo vio colapsar y desmoronarse.

Sus piernas robóticas eran todo lo que quedaba.

—...—Emerald se quedó en silencio, ya que perdió a su otro amigo justo delante de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Luego, uno por uno, la mitad de las fuerzas de Menagerie comenzaron a desintegrarse. Ghira y Kali solo podían mirar con horror como sus amigos y aliados fueron borrados de la existencia.

—Oh, Dios mío ...—susurraron ambos.

.

.

.

—No ...—Adam miró a su izquierda y derecha, mientras sus propias fuerzas se desintegraban. —¡No!—repitió, mientras que la mitad de él continúa siendo borrado. Luego miró a Blake; que estaba mirando con horror como todos los demás.

—¡No!—Al instante sintió que su Aura se rompía; y fue reemplazado por una sensación muy fría, entumecida.

Sabía que su muerte era inevitable ...

... y si iba a morir, entonces se llevaría a Blake con él.

—¡NO!—Adán cargó, su espada en su mano; Listo para matar a la fauno gatuna.

.

.

.

.

Pero, él nunca lo lograría.

Adán se desintegró de inmediato, justo cuando comenzó a correr hacia ella; su espada se deslizo hasta detenerse debajo de sus pies.

.

.

.

Lionheart estaba en su oficina, tratando de conseguir tanto equipaje para poder escapar del caos.

Pero mientras cerraba un cajón dentro de su escritorio ...

.

.

.

... notó que su mano comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Se apartó de su escritorio cuando el director sintió la sensación fría y entumecida corriendo por su cuerpo.

Miró su otra mano y vio que también se desintegraba.

Lionheart llegó un segundo demasiado tarde para gritar, ya que el resto de su cuerpo desapareció de la existencia.

Pero en la esquina de la habitación, había un Grimm vidente.

... Salem lo había visto todo.

.

.

.

Hazel seguía inconsciente, dentro de los escombros dentro del vestíbulo de Haven.

... En un instante, su cuerpo se desintegró.

.

.

.

—Blake ...

Las faunus felinos se voltearon a mirar a Sun.

.

.

.

.

.

Blake no podía decir qué tan abiertos estaban sus ojos ahora ...

—Um ...—era lo único que Sun podía decir, mientras miraba sus manos desintegradas ...

... y luego de vuelta a Blake.

Entonces comienza a cojear hacia su amigo.

Y justo en el momento adecuado ...

.

.

.

... él apoya la cabeza en su hombro derecho, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se desvanece.

—...—Blake se quedó quieta, cuando la realidad la alcanzó.

.

.

.

Ruby mira a Jaune; quién era ahora sus rodillas, con Weiss todavía en sus brazos. Ella vio como las lágrimas descontroladas se derramaban de sus ojos.

—Jaune, ten cuidado.—dijo Ruby.

—Esta bien...

—Ruby...

La pequeña Rose, se quedo congelada por un momento al escuchar la voz de su tio, pero luego se volteo para verlo...

.

.

.

... que tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Parece que mi ... suerte se ha acabado.—dijo Qrow.

.

.

.

Qrow Branwen se desvanece ...

Ruby solo podía cubrir su boca, mientras un jadeo silencioso escapaba de sus labios.

.

.

.

—... Ruby..

Ruby luego mira a su hermana; que acababa de despertar de la inconsciencia ...

Pero, había algo más que Ruby notó ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La joven de 15 años vio pequeños granos de ceniza volando de Yang ...

.

.

.

.

.

—No...

.

.

.

.

.

Ruby corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su hermana ...

.

.

.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

.

.

.

La pequeña Rose se desliza justo al lado de Yang.

Mientras se deslizaba hasta detenerse, Ruby trató de atrapar tantos paquetes de cenizas como pudo ...

.

.

.

... y luchó por volver a colocarlos sobre el cuerpo de su hermana.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas!

—¡Por favor, no te vayas!

—¡Por favor, no te vayas!

—¡Por favor, no te vayas!

—¡Por favor, no te vayas!

Se repitio tantas veces pudo, hasta que la única mano de Yang toca a Ruby. Y esta detiene su desesperados gritos.

La pequeña Rose mira de nuevo a su hermana; Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos plateados.

.

.

.

Yang, a cambio, formó una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios ...

.

.

.

—...está bien...

.

.

.

—...está bien...

.

.

.

... eso fue lo último que dijo ella ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... antes de que Yang se desvaneciera en los brazos de su hermana.

.

.

.

Oscar mira en silencio a la rosa marchita traumatizada.

Alguien a su edad; era una rara oportunidad para que un niño fuera testigo de la muerte de alguien.

Pero ... él no era uno de esos niños.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—Oscar escuchó a Ilia, mientras corría junto a Blake; que todavía estaba congelada en su posición actual. —Blake, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

El granjero sabía que Blake no respondería.

Fue comprensible.

Todos habían presenciado lo inesperado.

Raven...

Ren ...

Nora

Mercurio...

Adán...

Sun

Lionheart...

Hazel...

Qrow ...

...Yang ...

Se habían ido todos.

Todo esto fue suficiente para que Oscar admitiera ...

... —Este no era el milagro que necesitabamos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo oscuro se estaba iluminando y cambiando de color lentamente a medida que el sol salía lentamente del horizonte; el resplandor amarillo brillante que brilla en las paredes de las estructuras que rodean el patio solitario.

A pesar de los sonidos de los pájaros canturreando y batiendo sus pequeñas alas en el fondo, y el viento frío que sopla por el aire y susurra las hojas de los pequeños árboles, solo se escuchó silencio en el patio de la Academia Haven.

Arrodillada en ambas rodillas, en medio del patio vacío, estaba una Ruby Rose visiblemente agitada.

Sus dedos estaban cavando en sus medias; sus nudillos ya se volvieron azules por la fuerza.

Sus labios quedaron boquiabiertos, sin que su voz suave y dulce saliera del pequeño agujero que era su boca.

Sus puntas de cabello se balancean rápidamente hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha debido a la continua inquietud que corría por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos plateados permanecieron muy abiertos, y sus pupilas se dilataron bruscamente, sin mostrar signos de parpadear.

Si alguien viera la condición actual que afectó a su cuerpo, entonces puede relacionarse rápidamente con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora ...

Habían pasado casi diez horas desde la destruccion que se había llevado al Reino de Mistral y al resto del Remnant. Los efectos secundarios de la catástrofe mundial pronto siguieron rápidamente. Millones de personas sufrieron la pérdida masiva de vidas humanas. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, hubo algunas personas que habían sufrido incluso más que otras.

Ruby era una de esas personas.

Acostados alrededor de la niña traumatizada estaban las cenizas de los amigos y enemigos que perdió hace poco. Los fríos y grises restos se cepillaban silenciosamente en la superficie del lugar ya que algunos de los restos aún flotaban en el aire.

Esta no fue la primera vez que vio morir a uno de sus amigos, y en ese entonces aceptó los eventos que habían ocurrido y siguió avanzando; sabiendo que no querrían verla llorar su pérdida.

Pero lo que sucedió hace horas ... fue demasiado para ella.

¿Quién podría culparla, sin embargo?

Ella acaba de perder a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida ...

... y las lágrimas secas y débiles lo demostraron.

Hubo, al menos, algunas "buenas noticias".

No todos sus amigos murieron. Los que sobrevivieron dejaron el lugar hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaban descansando dentro del apartamento en el que Ruby y los amigos con los que viajaba a Mistral se quedaron, todos lidiando con su propia pérdida. Aunque todos querían que ella viniera con ellos, también comprendían el dolor que la joven cazadora estaba atravesando en ese momento. Así que finalmente decidieron dejarla sola, hasta que finalmente tuvo el coraje de hablar de nuevo.

Lamentablemente, Ruby no se había movido ni un centímetro desde la aniquilación.

Ni siquiera Jaune o las dos restantes de su equipo pudo intentar consolarla. La chica se negaba hablarse.

La chica no podía pensar con claridad. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

Desde que se fue de Patch, su objetivo original era encontrar a los culpables que destruyeron a Beacon. Luego condujo a algo aún más amplio, cuando fue presentada a las Doncellas y Reliquias. Ella y todos los que conocía y cuidaban estaban tan cerca de alcanzar esa meta.

Entonces todo eso desapareció en un instante.

El ser conocido como Thanos le quitó todo eso a Ruby.

Si ella tuviera una opción, a estas alturas la chica ya habría comenzado a buscar al Titán Loco. Desafortunadamente, Ruby no sabía dónde estaba ni tenía la motivación para hacerlo, especialmente después de lo que Thanos le hizo.

Pensar en esos eventos ya no haría ninguna diferencia para ella. Ruby ya estaba en una pérdida ...

... y por primera vez en su vida, Ruby se sintió desesperada.

.

.

.

Bueno, ese habría sido el caso si no fuera por los eventos que sucedieron a continuación.

El repentino sonido de pasos hizo que la chica de ojos plateados apenas moviera la cabeza por primera vez, pero solo un poco.

No podía reconocer quién se había detenido delante de ella, pero un par de botas de metal y un brazo protésico derecho, con su dedo anular hecho de metal con algunso acompañantes detras de el, entró en su visión.

—**Tenemos que hablar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... Ruby Rose volverá muy pronto..."**


End file.
